THE WORLD WAR
by muhammad dhani
Summary: beberapa ratus tahun di masa depan, sumber daya bumi habis dan perkembangan dari umat manusia mengalami stagnasi, manusia hidup didalam tembok baja untuk menghindari serangan musuh robot yang menyebabkan ini semua. dapatkah manusia bisa menggapai kebebasannya.
1. Chapter 1

Aku menatap semua pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan ini. Darah dan tubuh orang bergeletakan dimana-mana, dunia yang kulihat ini bagaikan lautan darah dan dipenuhi ketakutan dimana-mana, neraka itulah yang ada dibenak ku sekarang, melihat sosok yang ku kenal, dengan cepat aku berlari menghampirinya.

"OKAA-SAN, OTOUUSAN" panggil ku menghampiri dua orang yang kukenal.

'Ya aku mengenalnya orang yang membesarkanku dan terluka didepan ku dengan sangat mengenaskan!' batin ku tak bisa tenang berlari menuju mereka.

BRUUK.. aku pun mengangkat pelan tubuhnya pelan-pelan.

"OKAA-SAN, OTOU-SAN, AYO BANGUN JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRIAN, AKU MOHON BANGUN… AYO BANGUN" isak ku sudah tak bisa menahan emosi yang kupendam.

"N-naru-chan, naruto" gumam dua orang yang aku goyahkan pelan sebelumnya akhirnya menyaut panggilanku.

"A-aku minta maaf j-jika aku tidak bisa m-melindungimu n-naru-chan" ucap ibuku yang menahan sakit luka tembakan diperutnya. "a-aku juga minta m-maaf, naruto k-kau harus t-tetap hidup n-naruto- argh…" ucap ayahku yang tewas didepanku.

"OTOU-SAN, BANGUNLAH OTOU-SAN-… (n-naru-chan) panggil pelan ibuku.

"H-hai, o-okaa-san jangan bicara dulu. Tim medis konoha a-akan segera datang m-menyelamatkan mu jadi bertahanlah." Tanya ku terisak.

"Ie.. ie, sudah terlambat naru-chan, aku akan segera menyusul ayahmu, t-tapi sebelum aku pergi aku punya dua permintaan kepadamu uhuk… uhuk" ujar ibuku meringgis kesakitan dan terbatuk darah. "OKAA-SAN JANGAN BICARA DULU-… (KUMOHON DENGARKANLAH BAIK-BAIK KATA KAA-SAN MU INI) ucap ibuku memotong perkataan ku, akupun langsung diam dan menurut.

"P-pertama, tetaplah hidup d-dan lindungi orang yang paling b-berharga dalam hidupmu d-dan kedua selamatkan dunia ini d-dari para robot yang menjajah m-manusia, m-masuklah akademi konoha high school s-serta belajarlah dengan s-serius dan balaskan dendam s-semua orang yang terbunuh oleh para robot android, cup… sampai jumpa, n-naru-chan …argh" ujar ibuku menyentuh muka ku dan memberikan kecupan dikeningku untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan tewas didepan mataku.

"T-TIDAK… OKAA-SAN, OTOUSAN JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRIAN, AKU MOHON…HUAA….KENAPA…!" teriak ku marah dan sedih bercampur aduk perasaanku.

**MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK. ANE MAU JANJIIN FANFIC YANG ANE BILANG SEBELUMNYA.**

***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

**DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA YOSHIKI … (AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA NARUSE-SAN)**

**PAIRING : HINANARU**

**RATED : T+**

**GENRE : ACTION, SUPER POWER , FANTASI, SLICE OF LIFE, ANGST, ECHI.**

**WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

**CHAPTER 1 : AKADEMI KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL.**

"huh membosankan sekali, tidak ada yang membuatku menarik melihat junior kita yang masuk sekolah ini" gumam gadis berambut panda.

"uhufh.. uffh… t-tenten-san memang selalu menyukai tantangan ya" Tanya gadis berambut indigo disamping nya menahan tawa melihat tingkah teman sebangkunya.

"t-tidak juga" jawab tenten mengembungkan mukanya kesal karena ditertawai oleh teman sebangkunya.

"aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan orang yang membuatku tertarik, sehingga aku bisa membimbing adik kelas ku nanti, prok… prok" mohon tenten kepada kami-sama sambil merapalkan tangan nya menjadi satu.

"aku berdoa saja, semoga tenten-san bisa menemukan adik kelas yang tenten-san " jawab hinata tertawa kecil.

"H-hai" jawab tenten malas lalu kami pun melihat kelantai bawah dimana para siswa junior yang mendaftarkan dirinya untuk mengikuti akademi konoha high school akan segera berakhir.

"cepat juga ternyata" batin hinata ikut memandang kelantai bawah melihat juniornya berusaha memasuki akademi konoha high school.

DIRUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH DARI JENDELA.

Dari 300 orang yang mendaftar banyak para siswa yang satu persatu gugur, karena tidak bisa memanggil blaze mereka masing-masing.

"Akademi KHS adalah sekolah untuk belajar cara bertempur melawan para robot musuh, senjata suci dari upacara pemanggilan yang dilakukan disekolah ini oleh para setiap siswa untuk mewujudkan dalam bentuk nyata dari kenangan dan perasaan seseorang, senjata yang berada didalam lubuk hati setiap orang itu terbentuk karena keinginan yang kuat untuk melihat tekad dan keseriusan seseorang, blaze mereka tidak bisa digantikan oleh apapun, karena itu adalah senjata murni milik mereka sejak lahir dan kekuatan nya sepuluh kali lipat lebih kuat dari senjata militer biasa" batin sang kepala sekolah memperhatikan siswa-siswa baru yang daftar, tapi banyak yang gagal satu persatu.

"ada apa tsuna?" Tanya seseorang berambut hitam. "k-kakek apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini.? Aku hanya sedang memperhatikan siswa angkatan ksh baru saja" ucap tsunade.

"begitu ya, baiklah jika ada sesuatu yang baik beri tahu aku ya. Aku ingin pergi rapat para pertinggi soal penyerangan berikutnya ke wilayah musuh.!" ucap hashirama berjalan meninggalkan tsunade. "tentu, hati-hati dijalan" ucap tsunade.

DIRUANG UJIAN MASUK.

Para siswa yang mendaftar perlahan demi perlahan dikumpulkan yang berhasil dan yang tidak berhasil maka akan dianggap gugur atau gagal jika tidak bisa memanggil wujud blaze dari jiwa yang menggunakan kekuatan ini.

"Nomor 298, haruno sakura. Maju kedepan" panggil seorang panitia dengan goresan luka dimukanya.

"Hai" jawab sakura maju kedepan, "Manis sekali gadis itu" ucap para pria yang jatuh hati pada gadis berambut kapas tersebut. "MULAI" perintah ibiki. "BLAZE" teriak sakura menggengam benda yang diambil dari tangan kanannya kearah hati dan menariknya.

WUSSH.. angin pun menutupi sekejap tubuh sakura dan menghilang secara perlahan dan memperlihatkan sakura yang memegang tombak berwarna metal.

"nomor 298, lulus" teriak ibiki. "selanjutnya nomor 299, uchiha sasuke maju" perintah ibiki. "hai" jawab pemuda berambut raven.

"kyaa… sasuke-kun keren sekali" ucap para gadis yang terkesima melihat ketampanan sang uchiha tersebut.

"MULAI" perintah ibiki. "BLAZE" teriak sasuke melakukan hal yang sama seperti sakura mengambil blaze yang berada didalam jiwanya.

WUSSH.. angin pun menutupi sekejap tubuh sasuke dan menghilang secara perlahan lalu memperlihatkan sasuke yang memegang pedang tipis.

"Nomor 299, lulus" ucap ibiki. "yang terakhir ya, kenapa dia tidak ada namanya, apa yang dipikirkan tsunade-sama?" batin ibiki pasrah. "nomor 300 maju kedepan" perintah ibiki memanggil namaku, aku pun maju dengan tenang melihat kesemua orang sampai satu orang bermata indigo memandangku dengan serius, semua menatapku dengan penuh penasaran kenapa namaku tidak diberitahu dipanitia ujian.

"aku tidak tahu siapa nama mu nak, tapi sekarang saatnya menunjuk kan blaze mu, lakukan sekarang" perintah ibiki menyuruhku.

"BLAZE" teriak ku mengambil benda yang berada didalam hatiku.

WUSSH.. angin pun menutupi sekejap tubuhku dan menghilang secara perlahan lalu memperlihatkan diriku yang memegang sebuah perisai emas.

"i-itu bukan senjata tapi perisai" gumam tsunade terkejut melihat diriku yang berbeda dari semua orang-orang.

"shizune, cepat panggil anak itu, aku ingin bicara dengan dia sekarang" perintah sang kepala sekolah. "hai" jawab shizune meninggalkan ruangan kerja tsunade dan menghampiri ku.

"d-dia cukup menarik, benar begitu. Hinata" ujar tenten.

"he'em" jawab hinata mengangguk. "d-dia m-memiliki k-kekuatan yang aneh, aku harus bisa berbicara dengan dia" batin hinata berencana untuk mencari cara agar bisa berbicara dengan diriku.

NARUTO POV.

"ugh, k-kenapa perisai" gumamku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat begitu pun semua orang yang membicarakan blaze milik ku.

"lihat blaze nya bukan senjata" bisik para gadis senior. "benar-benar sepertinya dia gagal" ejek senior pria yang memandang rendah diriku.

Sedangkan aku hanya memejamkan mata, pasrah menerima keputusan para juri. Tap… tap… tap… seorang wanita datang menemui ibiki dan mulai berbisik kepada dia, beberapa menit menunggu.

"baiklah" gumam ibiki. "nomor 300 ikutlah dengan wanita ini keruang kepala sekolah" ucap ibiki.

"ayo" ajak shizune sedangkan aku hanya mengikuti langkah kaki perempuan tersebut.

SESUATU YANG BARU TELAH MENIMPAKU, YAH SEBUAH PERISAI BUKAN SENJATA. APA YANG AKAN TERJADI SELANJUTNYA…

SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA, JAA NE…


	2. Chapter 2

"ugh, k-kenapa perisai" gumamku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat begitu pun semua orang yang membicarakan blaze milik ku.

"lihat blaze nya bukan senjata" bisik para gadis senior. "benar-benar sepertinya dia gagal" ejek senior pria yang memandang rendah diriku.

Sedangkan aku hanya memejamkan mata, pasrah menerima keputusan para juri. Tap… tap… tap… seorang wanita datang menemui ibiki dan mulai berbisik kepada dia, beberapa menit menunggu.

"baiklah" gumam ibiki. "nomor 300 ikutlah dengan wanita ini keruang kepala sekolah" ucap ibiki.

"ayo" ajak shizune sedangkan aku hanya mengikuti langkah kaki perempuan tersebut.

**MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK. ANE MAU JANJIIN FANFIC YANG ANE BILANG SEBELUMNYA.**

***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

**DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA YOSHIKI … (AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA NARUSE-SAN)**

**PAIRING : HINANARU**

**RATED : T+**

**GENRE : ACTION, SUPER POWER , FANTASI, SLICE OF LIFE, ANGST, ECHI.**

**WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

**CHAPTER 2 : MY STRENGTH IS MY SHIELD.**

Aku berjalan menyisiri lorong ruangan kelas untuk bertemu dengan kepala sekolah, semua senior memperhatikan ku dengan tatapan yang bermacam-macam, tapi aku tetap berjalan dengan santai menepiskan pikiran yang tidak-tidak. mengikuti asisten kepala sekolah tersebut, aku melihat senior perempuan yang kutemui di uji test sebelumnya, ya gadis berambut ungu dengan mata yang setenang aliran air sungai bermandikan bulan purnama, tersenyum kepadaku membuatku sedikit ragu dan aku abaikan orang itu.

SKIP TIME.

Ckret… cekgh. Bunyi pintu yang dibuka oleh asisten kepala sekolah akupun hanya mengikuti orang itu masuk.

"tsunade-sama, aku membawa dia" ucap shizune. "bagus shizune, tolong tinggalkan kami sendirian, aku ingin berbicara dengan dia empat mata" ujar tsunade.

"hai" jawab shizune meninggalkan aku dan kepala sekolah.

"sebelumnya maafkan aku karena sudah membawa mu kesini. Aku tak menyangka blaze mu bukan senjata tapi perisai mungkin kau orang satu dari seribu pengguna blaze berbeda,tapi kau tak keberatan kan jika kenyataan blaze mu seperti itu. Bisa kau tunjuk kan blaze mu itu padaku" ucap tsunade.

"hai" jawab ku. "BLAZE" teriak ku mengambil perisaiku dalam tubuh.

"heh… perisai yang mengagumkan" ucap tsunade memegang blaze ku.

"baiklah saatnya uji coba, kembalilah kelantai bawah" ucap tsunade menyuruhku kembali kelantai bawah tempat ujian masuk sebelumnya.

Aku pun hanya menurut kembali kelantai bawah.

SKIP TIME.

Sampai dilantai bawah aku pun dilihat oleh orang-orang seangkatan ku. Treeng…tek… tek.

"selamat buat peserta yang telah lulus di ujian pertama dan sekarang ujian kedua akan segera dimulai, peraturan nya mudah. Kalian serang lah orang yang berada didekat kalian dengan blaze kalian masing-masing waktu pertarungan lima menit, jika kalian bisa bertahan selama lima menit kalian menang dan jika kalian tidak saling menyerang kalian akan dianggap gagal jadi bersiaplah diposisi kalian masing-masing , MULAI" ujar tsunade tersenyum licik.

Semua orang mengaktifkan blaze mereka masing-masing dan saling bertarung satu sama lain.

"cih, apa yang dipikirkan kepala sekolah gila itu" batinku kesal.

"oii kau, blaze milik mu bukanlah senjata tapi perisai, ayo kita bermain sebentar. Aku ingin bermain denganmu, namaku inuzuka kiba" ujar seseorag menghampiriku dengan tato segitiga.

"hn, aku tak punya niat bertarung sama sekali, tapi jika kau memaksa ayo kita lakukan" ujar ku.

"BLAZE" teriak kami berdua bersama.

Memunculkan blaze kami masing-masing.

"oh, blaze milik dia cakar besi" batin ku melihat orang itu.

"kau akan kalah, hiiiaaat…" teriak pria tersebut berlari kearah ku mengayunkan blaze miliknya.

Traaang… wussh…sreeek. Aku pun terlempar mundur akibat serangan orang itu.

"ugh, dia kuat juga" batin ku sedikit kewalahan.

Trang… trang… trang… bunyi blaze yang saling beradu, pria tersebut terus menyerangku tanpa ampun sedangkan aku hanya dalam posisi bertahan.

"ayo… serang aku, kenapa kau sudah kalah atau kau sudah menyerah, kalau seperti ini terus kau hanya seorang pengguna blaze lemah.

"diam" gumam ku menunduk kan kepalaku. "kenapa kau tak menyerang, apa karena blaze mu perisai jadi kau lemah dan tidak bisa menyerang- (AKU BILANG KAU DIAM… HIAATTT) ujar ku memotong perkataan pria itu dengan memukulnya.

Buagh… wush… … tubuh pria tersebut pun tersungkur ditanah dengan parahnya.

"ARRGH… k-kekuatan apa itu, d-dia sangat kuat. Ah" ringis kiba dan akhirnya pingsan.

"apa itu tadi, k-kekuatanku seperti melesat keluar dengan besarnya" batinku memandang tangan kanan ku sendiri dan tanpa sadar semua orang melihatku dengan heran nya.

TOOOOOT… bunyi alarm selesai pertarungan kami pun berakhir menyisahkan seratus lima puluh orang peserta dari tiga ratus peserta.

"selamat atas keberhasilan kalian, mulai dari sekarang kalian akan menjadi tentara pilihan yang akan menyelamatkan dunia, selamat datang diakademi konoha high school para exceed" ujar tsunade memberikan tepuk tangan kepada para murid-murid baru yang diikuti semua guru dan penguji.

Semua siswa dan siswi senang karena kelulusan mereka tapi tidak denganku, yang masih kurang kuat. Tanpa kusadari bahwa ada dua orang yang mengawasiku dari lantai atas dengan tatapan khawatir ke diriku.

SKIP TIME.

DIRUANGAN KELAS.

Kami semua berada dikelas untuk menerima pengarahan dari kepala sekolah kami, sampai akhirnya datanglah wali kelas kami.

"konnichiwa, selamat buat kalian yang berhasil lulus. Namaku maito guy, mulai dari sekarang kalian akan menjadi orang yang kuat dan gagah sepertiku, jadi kalian harus seperti aku. Ok…cliing" ujar wali kelas dengan pose memamerkan deretan gigi yang bersih dan putih.

"gurunya gak normal" gumam semua murid termasuk diriku.

"aku ingin memberitahu kalian terlebih dahulu soal ujian tertulis kalian dikelas ini, orang yang mendapat nilai terbaik dikelas ini adalah haruno sakura diperingkat tiga, uchiha sasuke diperingkat dua dan yang terakhir diperingkat satu adalah uzumaki menma" ujar guy.

"Kalian bertiga memiliki hak untuk memilih partner yang berada dikelas ini, aku akan memberikan sedikit pengarahan pada kalian semua, setiap siswa yang duduk disamping kalian akan menjadi rekan kalian selama masa pendidikan 6 bulan sebelum menuju medan perang sebenarnya kalian boleh bertukar dengan orang lain jika kalian mau, tentunya kalian harus bisa berteman baik dan kompak, kalian mengerti… kalau begitu sekarang mulai" lanjut guy.

BEBERAPA DETIK KEMUDIAN.

"HEH… APA-APAAN ITU" ujar semua siswa dikelasku terkejut atas pengarahannya yang tiba-tiba.

"heii.. tukeran ya denganku" ujar siswa a. "boleh, jadilah rekanku" ujar siswa b.

"s-sakura-san, jadilah rekan ku ya" ujar lee dengan semangat. "gomenasai, a-aku tidak bisa soalnya sudah dengan dia" jawab sakura menolak dengan lembut. "AAAH… TIDAK" batin lee ditolak oleh sakura.

"ne… sasuke-kun, jadilah rekanku ya…ya" ucap gadis berambut kuning ekor kuda. "tidak…tidak denganku saja, sasuke-kun" ujar gadis berambut merah memakai kacamata.

"sumimasen, tapi aku sudah satu tim dengan sakura, jadi aku minta maaf" ujar sasuke dengan sedikit tenang.

"heh…mengecewakan" gumam Karin dan ino sedih.

"ne…menma-kun satu rekan yah denganku" mohon siswi c. "tidak denganku saja" ucap siswi d memotong perkataan siswi c.

"gomen ne, carilah rekan yang lebih baik dariku saja" jawab ku tersenyum tanpa arti dan mengambil headset untuk mendengarkan musik lalu menidurkan diriku dengan kedua tangan didepan meja.

"heh…" gumam para teman-teman yang ingin mengajak ku untuk bergabung dengan mereka akhirnya menyerah mengajak ku karena aku menolak mereka.

"sejak kejadian itu, aku tak pernah menjadi tipe orang yang banyak bicara, meski saat ini aku bersama semua teman-teman baruku, tapi sebagian kepribadianku selalu menolak dan ingin sendiri. Aku yang sekarang diakui sebagai exceed, tapi… menyebalkan mereka hanya memanfaatkan status dan pengalamaku untuk terlihat hebat disemua orang" batin ku kesal.

SKIP TIME.

"semua orang sudah memiliki partner rekan masing-masing. Dan sekarang kalian beristirahatlah-… tunggu, kau yang berambut kuning mana rekan mu" Tanya guy.

"aku sendiri" jawabku. "jika kau tidak punya rekan kau akan kesulitan untuk menjalani setiap tugas. tujuan sekolah ini dibuat rekan adalah untuk bekerja sama dan saling memperkuat blaze kalian, tapi jika kau tetap bersih keras aku tidak bisa memaksanya" ujar guy.

"lalu isilah angket ini, kalian punya waktu dua puluh empat jam dari sekarang, jika kalian tidak cocok dengan rekan kalian atau tidak menyukainya kalian bisa bertukar dengan orang lain, kalian paham" ucap guy memberikan angket.

"HAI" jawab semua murid mulai meninggalkan ruangan kelas dan masuk keruangan kamar masing-masing.

MALAM TIBA.

Semua orang beristirahat karena aktivitas pertarungan sebelumnya, tidak dengan ku yang duduk dibangku taman menikmati bintang-bintang malam.

"kamu belum tidur?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut indigo mendatangiku, membuatku tersadar dari lamunan dan mencari asal suara.

"seragam senior kah"batin ku menebak. "belum, a-ano…(kamu tidak memakai nama asli mu, aku melihatmu menolak kekuatan blazemu, lalu kamu menolak satu tim dengan orang lain, sebenarnya apa yang kamu pikirkan).?" tebak hinata membuatku terkejut sejenak.

"t-tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin sendiri saja" jawab ku tenang. "hoh… kau memang pria yang menarik bagaimana kalau kita coba bertarung" tawar gadis senior itu.

"aku tidak mau bertarung untuk saat ini dengan anda senpai, jadi maaf saja mungkin lain kali saja" jawab ku mulai pergi.

"hm, kau benar-benar orang yang angkuh ya uzumaki menma atau bisa dipanggil namikaze naruto-kun, anak dari namikaze minato-san dan uzumaki kushina-san. Apa aku benar" ucap gadis tersebut masih membaca buku duduk ditaman dan membuatku berhenti melangkah.

"bagaimana kau tahu nama asliku?" Tanya ku dingin.

"tenang saja aku belum memberitahu yang lain, aku ingin mengajukan suatu persyaratan, jika kamu menang kau boleh melakukan apapun terhadapku dan aku akan memberitahu semua informasi tentang semua yang ingin kau ketahui disekolah ini maupun diluar dinding ini, tapi jika aku yang menang kamu harus menjadi rekan ku dan membantuku untuk suatu misi tertentu yang ingin aku jalankan, bagaimana N-A-M-I-K-A-Z-E N-A-R-U-T-O-K-U-N?" tawar senior memeluk ku dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahuku.

Aku pun berpikir dan memutuskan dengan segera.

"baiklah aku terima tawaran mu" jawabku tegas.

**APA YANG AKAN TERJADI SETELAH INI APAKAH NARUTO AKAN MENANG MELAWAN HINATA…**

**SAMPAI JUMPA DICHAPTER BERIKUTNYA, JAA….**


	3. Chapter 3

"bagaimana kau tahu nama asliku?" Tanya ku dingin.

"tenang saja aku belum memberitahu yang lain, aku ingin mengajukan suatu persyaratan, jika kamu menang kau boleh melakukan apapun terhadapku dan aku akan memberitahu semua informasi tentang semua yang ingin kau ketahui disekolah ini maupun diluar dinding ini, tapi jika aku yang menang kamu harus menjadi rekan ku dan membantuku untuk suatu misi tertentu yang ingin aku jalankan, bagaimana N-A-M-I-K-A-Z-E N-A-R-U-T-O-K-U-N?" tawar senior memeluk ku dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahuku.

Aku pun berpikir dan memutuskan dengan segera.

"baiklah aku terima tawaran mu" jawabku tegas.

**MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK. ANE MAU JANJIIN FANFIC YANG ANE BILANG SEBELUMNYA.**

***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

**DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA YOSHIKI … (AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA NARUSE-SAN)**

**PAIRING : HINANARU**

**RATED : T+**

**GENRE : ACTION, SUPER POWER , FANTASI, SLICE OF LIFE, ANGST, ECHI.**

**WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

**CHAPTER 3 : MY SISTER.**

Malam yang sunyi ditemani bintang-bintang dan binatang malam yang berbunyi saling menyapa membuatku terdiam atas penyataan senior ku…

Beberapa detik kemudian…

"S-S-SENPAI… A-A-APA YANG ANDA LAKUKAN, J-JANGAN MEMELUK KU SEPERTI INI-…(hmm… kamu berisik sekali naruto-kun, nanti yang lain dengar loh" ucap senior ku dengan manja.

"lepaskan aku" ucap ku melepaskan diri dari senior ku yang kuanggap tak waras bagiku.

"senpai no baka" gumam ku kesal dengan muka sedikit merona dan malu.

"hahaha… naruto-kun sangat lucu, jika terlihat malu seperti itu" jawab seniorku dengan senyum jahil.

"diam, sekarang ayo kita mulai saja, duel nya aku tak suka main-main seperti ini" jawab ku mengalihkan permasalahan dan mengambil ancang-ancang kuda bertarung.

"hmm… baiklah, tapi kita tak bertarung disini. aku akan menunjuk kan tempatnya ikuti aku" jawab senior ku, aku pun hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

SKIP TIME.

Aku hanya berjalan mengikuti senior ku melewati lorong-lorong gelap yang diterangi sedikit lampu. Beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya sampai ditempat yang dituju pemandangan yang luar biasa yang pertama kali kulihat.

"i-ini dimana, a-aku baru pertama kali nya melihat ini… luar biasa sekali" gumam ku takjub melihat sebuah air terjun dan pohon-pohon besar yang saling berdiri dengan tegak nya dari ketinggian di tebing.

"kamu menyukainya, inilah dunia diluar dinding kita" jawab senior ku dengan tenang.

"EEEH… B-BENARKAH, B-BERARTI KITA A-ADA DIWILAYAH M-MUSUH" gumam ku terkejut.

"tenang saja, daerah ini adalah area aman level 3, dimana para exceed yang telah lulus dalam pelatihan militer berperang melawan musuh untuk mengambil wilayah ini sebelumnya dan biasanya kami juga sering menggunakan tempat ini untuk berlatih. Aku menunjuk kan ini kepadamu, karena kamu adalah orang yang mungkin bisa mengubah dunia ini" jawab senior ku memandang kelangit melihat bulan dan bintang disambut hembusan angin malam yang menyentuh tubuh kami berdua.

"d-dia cantik sekali" batin ku tanpa sadar memandang senior ku saat rambutnya terkibas angin malam.

hmmm,... BLETAK… sebuah pukulan berhasil mendarat dikepalaku membuat kepalaku benjol sebelah.

"k-kenapa kau memukul ku senpai" jawab ku kesal. "hahaha… habisnya kamu melamun, apa kamu berpikiran yang kotor tentangku naruto-kun" tebak senior ku.

"t-tidak mungkin a-aku melakukan itu, k-kau orang jahat dan kasar lalu tak punya malu dan…-EH (HMMM… BOLEH AKU MENDENGAR PERKATAAN MU LAGI, KOUHAI-KUN) ucap senior ku memotong perkataan ku dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksa serta mengeluarkan aura suram yang menakutkan dengan perempatan siku-siku dikepalanya.

"EEEH…S-SUMIMASEN SENPAI" jawabku takut. "RASAKAN INI, TEKNIK RAHASIA BOGEMAN TANAH" ucap seniorku menyerangku.

"AHHHHHH SENPAI… NO BAKAAA" teriak ku keras karena dipukul dari atas tebing yang tingginya ratusan meter.

BYUUUR…aku pun terjatuh ke air terjun dengan tidak elitnya.

SKIP TIME.

Beberapa saat menunggu…

"hachimmm…heeh, dingin sekali airnya" gumam ku baru keluar dari air terjun.

"bagaimana mandi dipagi hari seperti ini, pasti menyenangkan iya kan, naruto-kun" ucap senpai ku polos.

"dasar menyebalkan" batin ku kesal.

"baiklah ayo kita saja pertarungan kita, bersiaplah" ucap senpai ku, aku pun juga bersedia mengambil posisi bertarung.

"BLAZE" teriak kami bersama. Wussh… sebuah asap yang sebelumnya sangat banyak menutupi kami berdua akhirnya mulai menghilang secara perlahan-lahan dan menampilkan blaze kami masing-masing.

"dua pedang ya, seperti akan sedikit sulit" gumam ku melihat pedang hitam tipis milik seniorku.

"ada apa naruto-kun, apa kamu takut, kalau seperti itu mengaku kalah saja padaku dan-… (jangan bercanda aku tak akan menyebutkan kata-kata menyerah kepada siapa pun) jawab ku memotong perkataan seniorku.

"begitu ya, kalau begitu. Namaku hyuuga hinata, semoga kamu mengingat ku setelah pertarungan ini" jawab hinata mulai memberi tahu namanya.

"hah… untuk apa senpai memberi tahu nama senpai kepadaku sekarang" Tanya ku tak mengerti.

"karena… (SRIING… dengan cepat hinata menghilang dalam sekejap).

"m-menghilang, bagaimana bisa" batinku mulai terkejut dan sedikit cemas dalam pertarungan ini.

"karena… aku tak pernah mengasihani lawanku sendiri" bisik hinata ditelingaku membuatku terkejut, dengan segera aku pun memukul dengan tangan kanan ku.

"pasti aku bisa melakukannya kembali" batin ku.

"tch, lemah terlalu lambat" gumam hinata menebas dengan kedua pedangnya kearahku, aku dengan cepat menangkis serangan nya.

TRAAANG…CK, wussh… aku pun terlempar dengan kuatnya. BRAAAK… aku pun menabrak pohon besar dengan kuatnya.

"arrrgh… a-apa itu, k-kekuatan yang hebat, uhuk… uhuk " ringis ku terkejut karena serangan hinata.

"berdiri, apa hanya sampai disini kekuatan mu dalam menggunakan blaze aku hanya memakai 10% kekuatan , tunjuk kan padaku tekad, kenangan dan ikatan mu kepada seseorang yang kau sayangi namikaze naruto" ucap hinata tegas dan mulai menebasku kembali dengan pedang miliknya.

Sriiing…sriing… wuussh traaang... traaang.

"bertarunglah dengan serius melawanku, jika kau tak serius maka aku akan membunuh mu" ucap hinata dengan tatapan dingin sambil menikmati darah yang menempel dipedangnya.

"s-sial,hinata-senpai benar-benar sudah gila dan dia ingin membunuhku" batin ku ketakutan lalu berlari di dalam hutan.

"dia terlalu kuat bagiku" batin ku berlari dan bersembunyi dibalik hutan pohon.

"hmmm... kabur ya, tapi itu percuma meskipun bersembunyi, aku tetap bisa menemukan mu,vorpal strike" teriak hinata mengarahkan serangan nya.

Braaak…kreeet gubrak, semua pohon besar tumbang akibat serangan hinata yang sangat cepat dan dalam waktu yang singkat.

"d-dia menemukan" batin ku ketakutan dan mencoba berlari kembali.

"cara yang sama tidak akan berguna" ujar hinata berlari dengan cepat dan menebas dengan pedangnya.

BRUUKK… aku pun terjatuh ketanah karena kaki kanan ku sudah terluka karena serangan hinata.

"K-KUSO… k-kaki ku" gumam ku. "tunjuk kan kekuatan kau yang waktu itu, dan bertarung dengan serius melawan ku atau kau mati, kau ini masih lemah dariku berjuang seorang diri dan tak memerlukan orang lain, itulah letak kelemahanmu, kau bahkan lebih lemah dari seekor rubah" ujar hinata dingin mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher ku.

"aku muak dengan orang yang sepertimu, jadi apa keputusan mu berdiri dan bertarung lah denganku atau kau menyerah dan mengikuti perkataan ku?" Tanya hinata memberikan pilihan.

"aku tidak mau diperintah siapa pun dan aku akan menanggungnya sendiri masalah ku, apa yang kau ketahui tentangku, SENPAI… HAH" ujar ku kesal mengarahkan kepala tangan ku kepada senpai.

"g-gawat" batin hinata kurang fokus dalam menghindari seranganku.

Fuuush… hinata masih cukup waktu untuk beberapa detik menghindari seranganku, aku pun mulai berdiri. Tik… tik… tik… alira darah menetes dari kepala hinata. Aku pun mulai berdiri kembali.

"hampir saja, jika aku tak menghindar tepat waktu, kepalaku bisa hancur seketika" batin hinata memandangku.

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR MASALAH ORANG LAIN, MESKIPUN KAU ADALAH SENPAI KU. BUKAN BERARTI AKU AKAN MENURUTI PERKATAANMU. ORANG SEPERTI MU YANG MELIHAT IBU DAN AYAH NYA MATI DIDEPAN ANAKNYA TAK PANTAS UNTUK BICARA" teriak ku kesal dengan air mata yang mengalir dan dengan marahnya aku mengepalkan tangan kananku mengisi kekuatan ditangan kanan ku.

Hinata yang mendengar penuturanku hanya menunduk dan diam, kemudian berbicara kembali

"memang benar aku tak mengerti kehidupanmu. baiklah, sepertinya kamu sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatan mu itu, tapi… aku akan mengetesmu sekarang seberapa kuat dirimu, jika kamu bisa bertahan dari serangan ku ini maka, Aku akan mengaku kalah" ucap hinata menyatukan kedua pedangnya menjadi satu dan muncul cahaya putih yang menyilaukan sesaat, Beberapa saat sesudah cahaya putih yang menyilaukan hilang, hinata senpai menggunakan pedang besar.

"spirit of sword" ucap hinata. "aku tak akan main-main lagi, bersiaplah, HIAAAT" teriak hinata berlari menyerangku tapi aku hanya diam dan tak memperdulikan pembicaraan kembali dengan hinata lagi dan berlari juga kearah hinata.

"TUNJUK KAN TEKADMU" teriak hinata. "ORANG SEPERTIMU TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI APAPUN" teriak ku mengarahkan pukulan tangan ku.

DORR… sebuah letupan senjata api menyadarkan kami berdua bahwa ada seseorang yang mengawasi kami.

"ugh… i-ini" gumam ku ambruk, sebuah letupan senjata api berhasil mendarat dipunggungku. Hinata yang melihatku tertembak pun menghentikan serangannya.

"NARUTO-KUN" teriak hinata menjatuhkan blazenya dan memeluk diriku.

"BERTAHANLAH NARUTO-KUN"teriak hinata. "p-peluru ini, jangan-jangan" gumam hinata terkejut mengenali peluru bekas senjata tersebut.

"KELUAR KAMU" teriak hinata kesal menyuruh orang yang menembak ku keluar, sedangkan aku hanya terbaring menahan sakit.

Sosok dari balik pohon menampilkan seorang gadis.

"ternyata kamu punya selera yang bagus yah, onee-sama" ucap seseorang dari balik pohon.

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU RENCANAKAN, HANABI" ujar hinata kesal dengan kehadiran adiknya.

"hmm,… jika aku tak menghentikan orang ini, kau pasti akan membunuhnya dengan mudah nee-sama, sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu suatu informasi yang penting untuk nee-sama" jawab hanabi.

"informasi penting" gumam hinata.

**GADIS MISTERIUS MUNCUL DAN MENDATANGI HINATA UNTUK MEMBERIKAN INFORMASI PENTING, APA YANG AKAN TERJADI SELANJUTNYA SETELAH INI.**

**Sampai jumpa dichapter depan, dah…**


	4. Chapter 4

DORR… sebuah letupan senjata api menyadarkan kami berdua bahwa ada seseorang yang mengawasi kami.

"ugh… i-ini" gumam ku ambruk melihat darah yang mengalir dari tubuhku, sebuah letupan senjata api berhasil mendarat dipunggungku. Hinata yang melihatku tertembak pun menghentikan serangannya.

"NARUTO-KUN" teriak hinata menjatuhkan blazenya dan memeluk diriku.

"BERTAHANLAH NARUTO-KUN"teriak hinata. "p-peluru ini, jangan-jangan" gumam hinata terkejut mengenali peluru bekas senjata tersebut.

"KELUAR KAMU" teriak hinata kesal menyuruh orang yang menembak ku keluar, sedangkan aku hanya terbaring menahan sakit.

Sosok dari balik pohon menampilkan seorang gadis.

"ternyata kamu punya selera yang bagus yah, onee-sama" ucap seseorang dari balik pohon.

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU RENCANAKAN, HANABI" ujar hinata kesal dengan adiknya.

"hmm,… sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu informasi yang penting, onee-sama" jawab hanabi.

"informasi penting" gumam hinata.

**MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK. KETEMU LAGI DENGAN SAYA, PASTI KANGEN KAN. #DILEMPAR_SENDAL**

***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

**DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA YOSHIKI … (AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA NARUSE-SAN)**

**PAIRING : HINANARU**

**RATED : T+**

**GENRE : ACTION, SUPER POWER , FANTASI, SLICE OF LIFE, ANGST, ECHI.**

**WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

**CHAPTER 4 : TRUTH.**

DI ASRAMA KAMAR.

Awal pertempuran yang kami lakukan sebelumnya harus terhenti karena ada seseorang yang mengganggu pertarungan kami, seseorang yang belum ku ketahui.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan dengan ku, hanabi?" Tanya hinata yang masih menunggu ku sadar.

"Ketua negara hi meminta ku untuk memberikan ini" ujar hanabi memberikan sebuah surat.

Hinata pun membaca isi surat tersebut, beberapa saat menunggu.

"I-ini" gumam hinata terkejut dengan isi pesan nya. "benar, ketua ingin onee-sama yang memimpin perang setelah ini, pertarungan yang dipimpin oleh ketua sebelumnya danzo-sama banyak sekali di pertentangan dirapat sidang terutama oleh hashirama-sama dan tsunade-sama, karena beliau berperang lebih mengutamakan cara kerja individu dibandingkan kerja kelompok,jumlah korban yang jatuh sangat banyak. ketua ingin onee-sama yang memimpin perang ini" ujar hanabi panjang lebar.

"Begitu ya, beri aku waktu hanabi. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan untuk dia" jawab hinata melihat ku yang masih terbaring masih tidur.

"Dia ya, dia hanya exceed biasa saja. Kenapa onee-sama sangat memperhatikan dia?" Tanya hanabi yang tak mengerti kakaknya.

"Karena, aku berhutang hidup dengan orang tua nya waktu masih hidup. Otou-sama, okaa-sama dan aku dulu pernah hampir tewas karena serangan musuh, pada saat itu minato-san dan kushina-san menolong kami, makanya aku ingin membalas kebaikan kedua orang itu dengan melatih naruto-kun menjadi lebih kuat, hanabi" ujar hinata.

"Begitu ya, sepertinya onee-sama menyukai naruto-san" tebak hanabi dengan polos.

"T-tidak mungkin a-aku menyukai dia" jawab hinata merona dan gugup. "intinya jangan sampai dia tahu tentang masalah ini dan kamu harus minta maaf pada dia hanabi jika dia sudah bangun, karena kamu sudah seenaknya saja menembak dia seperti itu dan mengganggu pertarungan kami" lanjut hinata memarahi hanabi.

"B-baik onee-sama" jawab hanabi dengan senyum kaku.

SKIP TIME.

Waktu berjalan cukup lama dan jam menunjukkan sudah malam pukul satu malam. Hinata dan hanabi yang menunggu ku akhirnya tertidur dengan pulas.

"Ugh, a-apa yang terjadi padaku" gumam ku baru tersadar. "jam satu ya, masih malam rupanya. Hyuuga-senpai kenapa ada disini, dan siapa gadis yang satu lagi. Aku baru pertama kalinya melihat dia" batin ku merasa heran.

"naruto-kun" gumam hinata mengigau saat tidur memegang tangan kanan ku, aku pun hanya tersenyum dan keluar secara diam-diam dari kamar ku, aku pun hanya menyelimuti kedua gadis tersebut, lalu pergi keluar untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar, kreeeiiit,… ckck aku pun menutup pintu dengan pelan dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN.

DITAMAN.

"It-ta-tai,… tak kusangka sakitnya akan seperti ini" gumam ku menyentuh punggung ku dan kaki kanan ku yang terluka akibat pertarungan ku dengan hinata-senpai sebelumnya.

"Kamu benar-benar orang yang berbeda dengan yang dikatakan rumor orang-orang ya, naruto-san" sapa seseorang kepadaku, aku pun mencari asal suara orang tersebut.

"K-kau, bukankah kau yang tidur bersama hyuuga-senpai, e-eto…" ucap ku sedikit bingung.

"Hanabi, hyuuga hanabi. Panggil saja hanabi naruto-san" jawabnya ringan. "N-naruto-san, sumimasen k-karena aku sudah menyerang mu sebelumnya, jika aku tak m-melakukan itu, onee-sama bisa membunuh mu dengan mudah!" tukasnya dengan terbata-bata karena gugup.

"Hn,… tidak apa-apa, boleh aku bertanya hanabi-chan?" Tanya ku penasaran sambil menyuruh hanabi duduk disamping ku.

Gadis tersebut hanya menurut dan duduk disamping ku.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kamu Tanya kan padaku naruto-san?" Tanya nya heran.

"Apa kalian ini bersaudara dengan hyuuga-senpai?" Tanya ku penasaran. "hm,… kami bersaudara. Memangnya kenapa?" ucap nya sambil mengangguk kan kepalanya.

"Kau sangat beruntung sekali ya memiliki nee-chan yang kuat, cerdas seperti itu ditambah hyuuga-senpai cantik seperti imouto nya" puji ku memandang langit dan perkataan ku membuat hanabi terkejut.

"I-itu tidak benar, onee-sama lebih cantik dari ku d-dan kenapa n-naruto-san mengatakan hal yang m-memalukan seperti itu" tukasnya gugup.

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah, hanabi-chan?" Tanya ku. "HUFT,… b-bukan begitu naruto-san, hanya saja kamu belum mengetahui masa lalu kami yang sebenarnya, dan sifat yang sebenarnya dari onee-sama" hela hanabi dan memberitahu yang sebenarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti. "sebenarnya onee-sama itu gadis yang lemah, dia selalu sendirian dan rapuh bagaikan anak burung. Dia menanggung semuanya seorang diri tanpa orang lain mengetahuinya, dia membuang sifat kepribadian nya yang lemah hanya untuk melindungi ku dan orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya yang menurut dia sangat berarti, sama halnya seperti naruto-san yang ingin melindungi orang lain. Hanya saja cara kalian bertindak dan berpikir berbeda jauh, bisa dikatakan naruto-san dan onee-sama bagaikan air dan minyak" ujar hanabi.

"Begitu ya, maaf jika aku bertanya hal pribadi seperti ini" ucap ku merasa bersalah karena ikut campur masalah orang lain.

"Hmm.. hmm, tidak apa-apa lagi pula naruto-san orang yang sangat berbeda dengan semua pengguna blaze lainnya, aku merasa bahwa naruto-san bisa mengubah dunia ini, dari para android" ucapnya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata dengan senang.

"Iie…iie, aku ini masih lemah dari hyuuga-senpai dan hanabi-chan" jawab ku mulai terbuka.

"itu tidak benar, sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku sampaikan kepada naruto-san. Tapi berjanjilah untuk mengatakan nya kepada siapa pun, terutama one-sama. Hanya kita berdua saja. Bisa kah kamu berjanji naruto-san" ujar nya dengan nada serius.

"baiklah, akan aku dengarkan" jawab ku serius.

SKIP TIME.

DIDALAM KAMAR.

"Ugh, hmmmzzh, hoooaaam… huh, d-dimana dia" gumam hinata yang baru saja bangun dan terkejut melihat ku sudah tidak ada.

"Kau mencariku, senpai" jawab ku duduk dibangku melihat senpai, hinata dengan segera mencari asal suaraku dan melihat kebelakang.

"Huuft,… kau membuatku khawatir saja, bagaimana dengan luka mu naruto-kun?" gumam senpai menghela lega dan menanyakan luka ku.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, senpai tak perlu mengkhawatirkan diriku" jawab ku dengan tersenyum.

"Begitu ya" jawab hinata. "ada yang aneh dengan dia" batin hinata curiga.

"Senpai, dari pertarungan sebelumnya sepertinya aku memang sudah kalah, aku akan mengikuti perkataan mu mulai dari sekarang" jawab ku mulai berdiri dari tempat duduk ku dan melihat bunga-bunga sakura yang berterbangan sedangkan hinata hanya menunduk diam atas pernyataan ku.

"Kenapa senpai diam saja?" Tanya ku menunggu jawaban dari senpai.

"Ahahah,… kamu orang yang lugu dan juga menjijikan naruto-kun, tapi terima kasih karena kamu sudah mengerti" jawab senpai ku sedikit tertawa kecil.

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang untuk mu, senpai?" Tanya ku siap menerima perintah.

"Misi pertamamu aku akan melatihmu mulai dari sekarang menjadi exceed pro terbaik dari yang lain nya selama enam bulan, Kamu akan merasakan neraka jika macam-macam kabur dari ku" jawab senpai dengan tersenyum jahat, sedangkan aku hanya sweat drop melihat senpai ku yang mengerikan bagaikan iblis.

"Hai… hai… waktu masih malam sebaiknya anda kembali keruangan mu sendiri senpai, akan bahaya jika para staff sekolah mengetahui senpai disini" ujar ku menasihati.

"T-tentu saja, kalau begitu aku kembali, oyasuminasai" jawab senpai mulai melangkah kan kakinya menuju pintu untuk keluar. "dan oh ya satu lagi kamu akan mendapatkan hadiah bonus yang lain nya, jadi jangan coba-coba kabur ya besok jika kamu ingin tau hadiah nya,ok… NA-RU-TO-KUN" jawab senpai dengan senyum jahil dan menutup pintu kamar ku.

"HUFFT… hinata-senpai menakutkan" jawab ku bergedik ketakutan. "mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah tahu ceritanya dari hanabi-chan. Jadi menolak pun sepertinya tidak bisa, tidur lagi sajalah" batin ku mengingat perkataan hanabi yang sebelumnya ditaman dan mulai tidur kembali karena masih malam.

PAGI HARINYA.

DIT..DIT…DIT…DIT…DIT…CK, bunyi alarm yang aku matikan dari jam weker, menunjuk kan jam enam pagi.

"Hoaaam… sudah pagi rupanya" gumam ku mengucek-ngucek mataku lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan ku yang penuh keringat sebelumnya.

SKIP TIME.

Aku pun menuju kamar ku dan memakai seragam ku dan siap-siap keluar kamar dan aku menemukan kotak yang besar yang aneh.

"a-apa itu, aku baru melihatnya" gumam ku melihat sebuah kardus dan ada suratnya aku pun mulai membacanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku buka kotaknya.

"I-ini, j-jangan-jangan" jawabku sudah ragu dan malas.

"APA-APAAN INI… JANGAN BERCANDA" teriak ku tak percaya dengan apa yang ada didalam kotaknya.

DIKELAS.

Kelas pun sudah dimulai dengan absen pagi yang dimulai lebih awal. Semua absen mulai berjalan dengan normalnya.

"UZUMAKI MENMA" panggil sang guru berambut mangkuk. "dimana menma?" Tanya sang guru tak mengetahui kehadiran ku.

"Tidak tahu guy sensei" jawab salah satu murid sang ketua kelas uchiha tampan yaitu sasuke. "begitu ya, ya sudah aku akan mengabsen yang lain dulu saja, UCHIHA-… SREEK… pintu yang digeser pun membuatku menjadi tontonan semua teman-teman ku dikelas.

"Gomenasai, guy sensei jika aku terlambat." Jawabku meminta maaf kepada guy-sensei. dan mulai duduk aku berjalan dengan usaha yang cukup keras dan akhirnya sampai juga ditempat duduk ku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, menma?" Tanya guy ragu. "aku baik-baik saja" jawab ku dengan sedikit tersenyum yang sedikit dipaksa.

"Begitu ya, baiklah aku akan lanjut mengabsen kalian" ucap guy-sensei.

Bla… bla… bla… ucap wali kelas kami mengabsen kembali.

"Sebenarnya, berat pemberat ini berapa kilogram sih" batin ku kesal karena ulah hinata yang menyuruh ku memakai pemberat kaki, tangan dan baju besi seperti ini, akupun hanya melihat kearah jendela dengan pasrah.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai saja, pelajaran nya, buka halaman-,…SREEK… sebuah pintu dikelas kami dibuka oleh guru lain nya yang menghampiri wali kelas kami dan mulai berbisik.

"begitu ya" gumam guy. "anak-anak, kita akan kedatangan tamu dari kakak kelas kita,mereka akan membimbing kalian untuk sementara waktu, karena kami ada rapat mendadak kalau begitu, silahkan masuk" ujar guy.

"Oii, bukankah mereka absolute duo terbaik ya" bisik murid a.

"Benar, aku mendengar rumor mereka orang yang sangat kuat" jawab murid b.

"Heh,… benarkah?" Tanya murid c.

"Mereka berdua cantik sekali,bagaikan dewi cinta" ucap murid d terkagum-kagum melihat absolute duo tersebut.

"Benar-benar" jawab murid e.

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah hyuuga hinata salam kenal" ucap hinata. "namaku hyuuga hanabi, salam kenal semua"ucap hanabi dengan tenang.

"Mulai sekarang kami akan menjadi pembimbing kalian,mohon kerja samanya" ujar hinata dan hanabi bersama.

BRAAAK… sebuah meja digebrak oleh ku dengan terkejutnya karena mendengar nama hyuuga dikelas ku.

"A-APA AKU TIDAK SALAH DENGAR, H-HYUUGA-SENPAI" batinku terkejut mendengar nama hyuuga hinata dan hanabi, aku pun berdiri dari tempat duduk ku melihat ke dua bersaudara hyuuga tersebut.

"Hmm, ada apa menma-kun, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu Tanya kan padaku?, atau kamu masih ingin melakukan sesuatu yang seperti tadi malam dengan ku tentunya" Tanya hinata dengan senyum manja, membuat semua laki-laki menatap ku dengan kesal dan semua perempuan risih.

"HEH…k-kenapa kalian menatap ku seperti itu" gumam ku tak mengerti karena semua orang menatapku dengan tatapan sinis dan kesal.

**SEMUA ORANG MENATAPKU DENGAN TATAPAN INGIN TAHU APA HUBUNGAN KU DENGAN HINATA SENPAI DAN BAGAIMANA NASIB KU SELANJUTNYA**

**SAMPAI JUMPA…**


	5. Chapter 5

"oii, bukankah mereka absolute duo terbaik ya" bisik murid a.

"benar, aku mendengar rumor mereka orang yang sangat kuat" jawab murid b.

"heh,… benarkah?" Tanya murid c terkejut.

"mereka berdua cantik sekali, bagaikan dewi cinta" ucap murid d terkagum-kagum melihat dua orang itu.

"benar-benar" jawab murid e.

"perkenalkan nama ku adalah hyuuga hinata salam kenal" ucap hinata. "namaku hyuuga hanabi, salam kenal semua"ucap hanabi dengan lembut.

"A-APA AKU TIDAK SALAH DENGAR, H-HYUUGA-SENPAI" batinku terkejut mendengar nama hyuuga hinata dan hanabi dan berdiri dari tempat duduk ku melihat ke mereka berdua.

"Hmm, ada apa menma-kun, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu Tanya kan padaku?,atau kamu masih ingin melakukan sesuatu yang seperti tadi malam denganku tentunya" Tanya hinata dengan nada manja, membuat semua laki-laki menatapku dengan kesal dan semua perempuan risih.

"HEH…k-kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu" gumam ku gelisah karena semua orang menatap ku dengan tatapan sinis dan kesal.

**MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK. ANE MAU JANJIIN FANFIC YANG ANE BILANG SEBELUMNYA.**

***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

**DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA YOSHIKI … (AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA NARUSE-SAN)**

**PAIRING : HINANARU**

**RATED : T+**

**GENRE : ACTION, SUPER POWER , FANTASI, SLICE OF LIFE,ANGST, ECHI.**

**WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

**CHAPTER 5 : I'm still weak.**

**DIMEDAN PERTEMPURAN.**

Suiiing... duar... duar... drrrrrt... Bunyi senapan dan peluncur roket dari wilayah musuh yang menyerang exceed tanpa ampun dan tragis, banyak korban yang mulai jatuh satu persatu, aarrrgh… ringis semua orang exceed yang terkena serangan musuh.

"Sialan aku sudah tidak tahan lagi jika seperti ini" batin hashirama memimpin perang yang berdiri dibelakang semua prajurit exceed.

"Minna, mundurlah biar kami yang urus sisanya, tobirama. Bantu aku" perintah hashirama, semua pasukan pun menuruti perkataan hashirama dan mulai mundur.

"HAI" jawab tobirama.

"MADARA IKUTLAH DENGAN KU KEBARIS DEPAN" ajak hashirama. "hm, baiklah" jawab madara.

"Cukup sampai disini saja, aku akan menghentikanmu,hiiiaaaat... "ujar hashirama berlari kearah musuh.

SUIIING… bunyi roket peluncur dalam jumlah banyak yang diarahkan musuh menembak menuju ke hashirama dan madara.

"TOBIRAMA" perintah hashirama. " aku tahu, hiiiiaaat… tak akan kubiarkan, snow in the shade of a tree Brem red" ujar tobirama mengayun kan pedang nya dan muncullah ombak air yang besar dan mengenai serangan musuh dan pasukan musuh yang berubah jadi es semua.

"ANIKI"teriak tobirama, "HIIAAAT… TECHNIQUES SWORD : A SWORD INFINITY" teriak hashirama menggunakan pedangnya dan menembas kan sekali kearah semua musuh dari jarak jauh muncul angin dengan cepat melesat kearah musuh dan membentuk ribuan pedang yang siap menghunus apa aja.

"MADARA" panggil hashirama. "BAIKLAH, IRON FAN : HELLFIRE BLAST OF DEATH" teriak madara mengayunkan kipas besar nya untuk menghasilkan api yang besar dan cepat .

Serangan madara dan hashirama bertambah kuat dan cepat menjadi sepuluh kali lipat lebih kuat karena bergabung menjadi satu.

DUARRR… DUARRR… ledakan besar pun terjadi dengan sangat dahsyat yang sebelumnya beku karena serangan tobirama dan sekarang menjadi lautan api, pasukan musuh pun hancur seketika akibat serangan duo terkuat hashirama dan madara.

"i-itu teknik terkuat madara-sama dan hashirama-sama, tak kusangka kita bisa melihat nya langsung" gumam a. "Benar sekali" saut exceed b.

"MINNA KITA MENANG" teriak hashirama senang. "YEAAAAH…kita berhasil"saut exceed senang.

"kerja bagus madara" gumam hashirama. "yeah" jawab madara.

DILAIN TEMPAT.

Seseorang sedang mengawasi pasukan exceed hashirama dan madara.

"um, mereka menarik sekali. Boleh kah kami kesana, aku ingin bertarung dengan mereka nona" tanya seseorang berambut merah kepada tuan nya.

"sepertinya kamu sangat tertarik dengan mereka, ameyuro ringo" jawab sang tuan. "tentu saja, apalagi jika dia menarik" jawab ameyuro ringo senang.

"kalau begitu sudah saatnya kita bermain,fufufu… sepertinya akan menyenangkan juga, ayo" gumam sang tuan dan menghilang di ikuti tujuh pengawal lain nya.

TEMPAT HASHIRAMA.

"minna, saatnya kita-… GYAAAH…ARRGH,…ringis pasukan hashirama beberapa orang tewas seketika akibat serangan yang tidak diketahui.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" gumam hashirama tak mengerti karena semua pasukan nya tumbang satu persatu.

"mengapa ada k-kabut seperti ini secara tiba-tiba" gumam madara.

"TOLONG KAMI HASHIRAMA-SAMA, MADARA-SAMA" teriak exceed yang terjerat benang kawat.

"BERTAHANLAH,HIIIAAAT.." teriak hashirama menyelamatkan prajurit nya

TRAANG…TRAANG… tali kawat pun terputus karena hashirama memotong nya.

"kalian tidak apa-apa" tanya hashirama sedangkan para exceed yang terkena serangan musuh pun hanya mengangguk.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hashirama" tanya madara tak mengerti.

"A-aniki, t-tolong aku" ringis tobirama tertangkap oleh musuh yang tak dikenal. "TOBIRAMA, TCH… SIAPA KALIAN SEMUA?" tanya hashirama kesal melihat tujuh orang datang menghampiri hashirama dan madara.

DI ASRAMA KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL.

Saat istirahat

Tidur ditempat yang sepi dan banyak angin yang berhembus itu memang menyenangkan dan damai, ya itulah menurutku, menutup mata dan tiduran ditbawah lantai atap bangunan sekolah, tidak buruk juga, tanpa sadar seseorang datang menghampiriku.

"apa yang kamu lakukan disini, kenapa tidak latihan sesuai jadwal yang kuberi!" ujar seseorang yang sudah kukenal suaranya tapi aku masih tidur sambil menutup mataku.

"hmm… ada apa sih senpai, aku masih mengantuk tau memangnya-… HEH?... putih" gumam ku membuka mata dan tanpa sadar aku melihat cd hinata-senpai.

"P-PUTIH, KYAAAA… NARUTO-KUN ECHI, MATI SAJA SANA" teriak hinata malu menutupi rok nya dan menginjak ku dengan keras dibagian perut.

"GOMENASAI…OUCH,.. GOMENASAI…SENPAI, AKU TIDAK SENGAJA SUNGGUH OUCH…SIAPA PUN T-TOLONG AKU" teriak ku kesakitan karena di injak oleh senpai.

"O-onee-sama, s-sudah hentikan nanti n-naruto-san bisa mati beneran loh" ucap hanabi sweatdrop melihat kelakuan kakak nya.

"Tapi hanabi"jawab hinata mengembungkan mukanya karena kesal.

"Biar aku saja yang memberikan hukuman pada naruto-san nanti, onee-sama istirahatlah sebentar di uks. Besok ada pertemuan kan onee-sama dengan petinggi Negara hi" tanya hanabi mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan yang lain.

"Iya sih tapi" jawab hinata melihat ku dengan aura seram.

"E-EH, aku sudah bilang aku tidak sengaja senpai, jangan melihat ku seakan-akan aku ini seorang penjahat wanita senpai" ujar ku mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Sudah-sudah onee-sama, biar aku saja yang mengurus naruto-san, ya" ucap hanabi.

"Hai…" jawab hinata pergi menuju ke ruang uks untuk istirahat.

"Huh, jangan diulangi lagi hal seperti itu naruto-san" ucap hanabi memarahi ku.

"H-hai, hanabi-chan, oh ya ngomong-ngomong, ada apa mencari ku, sekarang masih istirahat bukan" tanya ku tak mengerti.

"Naruto-san, mulai dari sini akulah yang akan melatihmu untuk menjadi kuat, temui aku nanti malam jam sembilan ditaman, akan aku ajarkan teknik terkuat exceed, tapi aku tak akan berbaik hati dalam mengajar seperti hal nya onee-sama, jadi persiapkan lah dirimu sekarang naruto-san!" ujar hanabi serius.

"a-aku, ini saja aku kelelahan hanabi-chan karena keinginan kakak mu, tidak bisa kah kau memberi ku waktu untuk istirahat sejenak saja ya," jawab ku sedikit mengeluh sambil memperlihatkan pemberat kaki dan tangan dan baju baja yang ada ditubuh ku.

"itu hanya dua puluh kilogram saja. coba kamu angkat pemberat tangan milik ku" ucap hanabi melepas pemberat tangan sebelah kanan nya dan menyuruh ku untuk menahan nya.

"b-baiklah akan kucoba-oucch,… b-berat sekali lebih b-berat daripada punya ku. I-ini berapa kilogram sih beratnya?" tanya ku kesal menahan beban berat pemberat tangan milik hanabi dengan susah payah.

"Um, itu hanya lima puluh kilo kok naruto-san" jawab hanabi dengan enteng. "mereka berdua ini sebenarnya manusia apa gorilla sih" batin ku sweatdrop melihat kelakuan kakak dan adik sama-sama menyebalkan.

"Bagaimana naruto-san apa kamu masih mau mengeluh soal latihan mu sekarang, aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikan mu sebagai exceed dan kamu berjanji akan membantu onee-sama dan aku untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan mencari ayahku, jika kamu segini saja sudah mengeluh kamu akan selalu menjadi lemah naruto-san dan balasan orang yang lemah adalah mati" ujar hanabi.

"b-baiklah aku akan mengikuti perintah kalian" jawab ku pasrah.

"arigatou, naruto-san sudah mengerti" jawab hanabi dengan tersenyum lembut.

"i-iya" gumam ku terkejut karena melihat hanabi sangat manis. "D-dia manis sekali" batin ku sedikit merona.

"A-ada apa, naruto-san?" tanya hanabi.

"Aahhh, b-bukan apa-apa" jawab ku gelagapan. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tunggu ditaman jam Sembilan, naruto-san. Jaa" ucap hanabi meninggalkan aku dan aku hanya tersenyum melihat dia pergi.

**HANABI AKAN MELATIHKU MENJADI KUAT DAN AKU TIDAK TAHU NASIB KU SELANJUTNYA SEPERTI APA.**

**SAMPAI JUMPA DICHAPTER DEPAN, DAAH…**

***PEMBERITAHUAN AJA***

**UNTUK FANFIC YANG THE LAST OF VAMPIRE. ANE GAK LANJUTIN DULU (LAGI KEPENTOK CERITA)HAHAHA,… JADI MOHON MAAF YA READERS SEMUA, TAPI ANE AKAN LANJUTKAN KOK PASTI.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Bagaimana naruto-san apa kamu masih mau mengeluh soal latihan mu sekarang, aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikan mu sebagai exceed dan kamu berjanji akan membantu onee-sama dan aku,lalu aku akan melatihmu untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan membantu aku untuk mencari ayahku. naruto-san, jika kamu segini saja sudah mengeluh kamu akan selalu menjadi lemah naruto-san dan balasan orang yang lemah adalah mati" ujar hanabi.

"b-baiklah aku akan mengikuti perintah kalian berdua" jawab ku pasrah.

"arigatou, naruto-san sudah mengerti" jawab hanabi dengan tersenyum lembut.

"i-iya" gumam ku terkejut karena melihat hanabi sangat manis. "D-dia manis sekali" batin ku sedikit merona.

"A-ada apa, naruto-san?" tanya hanabi.

"Aahhh, b-bukan apa-apa" jawab ku gelagapan. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tunggu ditaman jam Sembilan, naruto-san. Jaa" ucap hanabi meninggalkan aku dan aku hanya tersenyum melihat dia pergi.

**MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK. ANE MAU JANJIIN FANFIC YANG ANE BILANG SEBELUMNYA.**

***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

**DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA YOSHIKI … (AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA NARUSE-SAN)**

**PAIRING : HINANARU**

**RATED : T+**

**GENRE : ACTION, SUPER POWER , FANTASI, SLICE OF LIFE,ANGST, ECHI.**

**WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

**CHAPTER 6 : would you be my boyfriend.**

Matahari yang awalnya bersinar dengan senangnya harus tergantikan oleh sang malam bulan yang tenang, ya bisa dikatakan pergantian waktu adalah sesuatu yang mutlak untuk system tata surya di alam ini, aku berdiri terdiam didepan batu nisan, bisa dikatakan itu makam otou-san dan okaa-san ku, sejenak kupanjatkan doa untuk mereka dan bercerita kepada mereka berdua, yang mungkin bisa saja kalau orang lain melihat ku, aku bisa dianggap aku ini sedikit gila. Aku pun menyentuh makam ayah dan ibuku.

"hai… otou-san, okaa-san, bagaimana kabar kalian disana. Kalian pasti akur kan disana, kalian tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku disini, aku akan menepati janji ku untuk kalian berdua. Dan oh ya aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan hanabi-chan dan hinata-senpai, mereka melatihku menjadi kuat, ya walaupun sebenarnya aku masih tak mengerti tentang sifat mereka berdua, ujar naruto sedikit sweatdrop.

"oh ya, otou-san, okaa-san. Waktu aku untuk berada disekolah ini tinggal tiga bulan lagi Jika aku mati sebelum menepati janji ku pada kalian berdua. Apakah kalian bisa menerima hal itu, a-aku sedikit takut. Karena aku ini masih lemah tak mengerti soal perang dan strategi. Jadi bisakah kalian mendoakan ku dari sana, otou-san, okaa-san. Mungkin itu saja dariku semoga kalian bisa beristirahat dengan tenang disana" lanjut ku dengan nada yang sedikit serak dan merapalkan kedua tangan ku jadi satu.

Trak… bunyi ranting kayu yang patah menyadarkan ku. Aku pun segera berdiri dan mengaktifkan blaze ku.

"SIAPA YANG SEMBUNYI DISANA, CEPAT KELUAR?" tanya ku dengan dingin.

Dua orang muncul didepan, seseorang yang ku kenal tapi tak begitu akrab.

"Oii, tak perlu sekasar itu pada kami. Kami ini bukan musuh mu naruto" ujar seseorang berambut raven di ikuti dengan seseorang gadis berambut kapas pink dibelakangnya.

"Kalian berdua, uchiha sasuke, haruno sakura, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan malam-malam disini, lalu kalian tau darimana namaku?" tanya ku bertubi-tubi.

"Tenanglah, naruto-kun kami tidak ada niat buruk kepada mu, kami hanya mengikuti intruksi hyuuga-senpai" ucap sakura.

"Benar, aku yang menyuruh dia datang kesini, apa ada masalah naruto-kun" ujar seseorang membuat kami semua melihat kearah asal suara.

"Ugh, h-hyuuga-senpai" gumam ku terkejut melihat kehadiran hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, sakura-chan bisa kalian pergi duluan ketempat yang kita sudah janjikan, aku ingin bicara dengan naruto-kun sebentar" ujar hinata.

"Hai, senpai" jawab sasuke dan sakura. "sampai jumpa naruto-kun" ucap sakura. " kami duluan naruto" ucap sasuke.

Sasuke dan sakura pun pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Anoo,etoo… k-kenapa senpai ada disini-,..eh s-senpai k-kenapa kau m-memeluk ku seperti ini?" tanya ku gugup.

Bruuk… sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba telah terjadi.

"Naruto-kun aku takut" jawab nya terisak.

"Heh, k-kenapa senpai takut, m-memangnya ada apa?" tanya ku kembali tak mengerti.

"A-aku belum p-pernah memimpin perang seperti ini, aku takut jika kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga dalam hidupku, aku tidak yakin bisa melakukan nya dengan baik, tolong aku naruto-kun" ujar hinata menangis di dada ku.

"Begitu ya" batin ku tersenyum dan melihat kelangit.

"Senpai" panggil ku. "Um, naruto-kun" jawab hinata mengangkat kepalanya melihatku sedangkan aku hanya melihat kelangit.

"Senpai, seorang prajurit harus tahu batasan kekuatan yang dimilikinya, kalau senpai merasa ragu dan tidak percaya diri sebaiknya senpai menolaknya saja pengangkatan kapten dalam perang ini, sebagai exceed kita bisa saja melanggar batasan dan perjanjian yang sudah ada, tapi jika melawan batasan dan perjanjian yang sudah ada bisa saja disuatu hari nanti akan menjadi buruk dan bisa saja balasan untuk kita sebagai exceed adalah kematian, jadi menurutku senpai saja yang memutuskan itu semua, aku hanya memberikan nasihat saja pada senpai,kalau menurutku senpai adalah orang yang kuat, hebat, cerdas dan um… c-cantik kurasa, j-jadi sisanya kuserahkan pada hyuuga-senpai yang memilih. Jadi jangan menangis lagi seperti ini lagi , kau ini jelek sekali kalau sedang menangis senpai" ujar ku, membuat hinata terkejut lalu menghapus air mata hinata.

"A-aku tidak menangis aku hanya sedang m-mimisan hati saja kok" elak hinata merona. "hai… hai" jawab ku membenarkan perkataan hinata dengan malas.

"Naruto-kun, arigatou. Aku sudah memutuskan nya mulai sekarang aku tak akan kehilangan arah lagi" jawab hinata mulai berhenti menangis.

"Um, syukurlah kalau senpai sudah mengerti" ucap ku senang.

" Bolehkah aku meminta permintaan kepadamu naruto-kun" ucap hinata meminta permintaan kepada ku.

"A-apa itu senpai?" tanya ku.

"Mulai sekarang aku ingin kamu memanggilku hinata jangan hyuuga ok" lanjut ujarnya dengan sedikit riang.

"Itu…b-baiklah" jawabku pasrah.

"Lalu jika aku tersesat tolong selamatkan aku dari kegelapan dunia ini, jika aku terjatuh tolong bantu aku berdiri kembali, kumohon naruto-kun" mohon hinata.

"Tentu saja hyuu- eh… h-hinata-senpai" jawab ku gugup.

Beberapa saat terdiam akhirnya hinata mulai membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Naruto-kun" panggil hinata. "i-iya ada apa, senpai?" tanya ku.

"A-aku…

Ucapnya terdiam dan kembali melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU NARUTO-KUN, MAUKAH KAMU JADI PACARKU" ujarnya.

Fuusssh… angin pun secara tiba-tiba mendatangi kami sebentar, kami berdua pun akhirnya saling melihat saja.

**DIMEDAN PERTEMPURAN.**

Dimedan pertempuran semua orang tergeletak ditanah bersimbah cairan kental, kematian semua orang dimana-mana.

"um,… menyenangkan juga bermain dengan mereka sejenak" ujar seseorang berambut merah.

"tapi kurasa itu sedikit merepotkan, ringo. Aku juga ingin segera bergerak untuk menghancurkan benteng itu" saut kushimaru yang memegang pedang tipis dengan kawat.

"DIAM KALIAN BERDUA, yang berhak menentukan pilihan adalah kaguya-sama. Bagaimana keputusan anda nona" tanya seseorang bertubuh besar kepada kaguya.

"tak perlu terburu-buru ringo,kita bermain dibelakang panggung saja dahulu. yang terpenting aku ingin membawa ketiga orang ini, aku ingin mengambil kekuatan blaze nya" jawab kaguya.

"lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain nya, kaguya-sama?" tanya fuguki.

"biarkan saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka yang lemah" jawab kaguya.

"begitu yah, baiklah kaguya-sama" jawab fuguki.

"ayo kita kembali" ujar kaguya kembali bersembunyi ke markas.

Mereka semua pun pergi menjauh dari mayat-mayat pasukan hashirama, mereka tak mengetahui bahwa ada satu orang yang masih hidup.

"Ugh, uhuk…uhuk. Jadi mereka semua dalang dari insiden ini ya, aku harus lapor kepada tsunade-sama" gumam seseorang yang masih hidup.

NARUTO POV.

Hinata menunggu jawaban ku,dengan serius sedangkan aku hanya terdiam dan mulai berkata.

"eto… senpai, aku… dit…dit..dit" jawab ku mulai berbicara, tapi alarm jam ku berbunyi dan aku harus meninggalkan senpai.

"G-gawat, sudah jam Sembilan sebaiknya aku bergegas" jawab ku tergesa-gesa dan mulai beranjak pergi.

"Oh ya senpai, aku tinggal dulu ya. Hanabi-chan sudah menungguku ditaman, jadi sampai jumpa ya hinata-senpai" jawab ku pergi berlari.

"O-oh, hati-hati naruto-kun" ucap hinata melambaikan tangan nya berjalan menunduk dan pergi ketempat sasuke dan sakura.

Tanpa sadar aku telah membuat hinata menangis dalam diam. Aku pun hanya berlari dengan cepat menuju tempat hanabi.

"Maafkan aku senpai, aku tak bisa menerimanya. Aku ini masih lemah, jadi aku tidak pantas berjalan disampingmu hinata-senpai" batin ku berlari ketempat hanabi.

"Dan aku tak mau mengambil resiko yang lebih besar dari ini, senpai dan aku tak mungkin bisa bersama" batin ku tanpa sadar menumpahkan air mataku.

SKIP TIME.

"Hah, naruto-san lama sekali" gumam hanabi melihat kelangit.

Tap… tap… tap… langkah kaki ku berjalan dengan tenang dan kulihat sosok orang yang sudah menunggu ku sejak awal kami berjanjian.

"Oh, naruto-san lama sekali kamu datang kesini, kau terlambat sepuluh me-… heh, naruto-san. Ada apa?" tanya hanabi melihat ku dengan tatapan kosong.

"O-oh, hanabi-chan. G-gomenasai jika aku terlambat. Ayo kita mulai saja latihan nya" jawab ku melangkahkan kaki ku ketempat yang kami janjikan.

Bruk… sebuah tangan memegang erat tangan ku menahan langkah ku berjalan, aku pun mencoba melihat siapa yang menggengam tangan ku dengan kuat.

"Oh, ada apa hanabi-chan bukan nya kita akan latihan kenapa kau menahanku" gumam ku pelan.

"NARUTO-SAN APA YANG TERJADI, INI BUKAN DIRIMU YANG SEBENARNYA, BERITAHU AKU?" teriak hanabi menanyakan keadaan ku.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa hanya-… "JANGAN BOHONG, AKU TAHU KAMU BERBOHONG, TOLONG CERITAKAN PADAKU NARUTO-SAN" bentak hanabi kepadaku karena khawatir padaku.

"S-sudah kubilang aku-… heh, h-hanabi-chan" gumam ku terkejut melihat hanabi yang menangis melihat ku.

**TIGA HATI YANG SALING TERLUKA DAN SALING MENGUNGKAPKAN PERASAAN NYA LEWAT AIR MATA…**

**SAMPAI JUMPA DICHAPTER DEPAN, DAH…**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hah, naruto-san lama sekali" gumam hanabi melihat kelangit.

Tap… tap… tap… langkah kaki ku berjalan dengan tenang dan kulihat sosok orang yang sudah menunggu ku sejak awal kami berjanjian.

"Oh, naruto-san lama sekali kamu datang kesini, kau terlambat sepuluh me-… heh, naruto-san. Ada apa?" tanya hanabi melihat ku dengan tatapan kosong.

"O-oh, hanabi-chan. G-gomenasai jika aku terlambat. Ayo kita mulai saja latihan nya" jawab ku melangkahkan kaki ku ketempat yang kami janjikan.

Bruk… sebuah tangan memegang erat tangan ku menahan langkah ku berjalan, aku pun mencoba melihat siapa yang menggengam tangan ku dengan kuat.

"Oh, ada apa hanabi-chan bukan nya kita akan latihan kenapa kau menahanku" gumam ku pelan.

"NARUTO-SAN APA YANG TERJADI, INI BUKAN DIRIMU YANG SEBENARNYA, BERITAHU AKU?" teriak hanabi menanyakan keadaan ku.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa hanya-… "JANGAN BOHONG, AKU TAHU KAMU BERBOHONG, TOLONG CERITAKAN PADAKU NARUTO-SAN" bentak hanabi kepadaku karena khawatir padaku.

"S-sudah kubilang aku-… heh, h-hanabi-chan" gumam ku terkejut melihat hanabi yang menangis melihat ku.

**MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK. ANE MAU JANJIIN FANFIC YANG ANE BILANG SEBELUMNYA.**

***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

**DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA YOSHIKI … (AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA NARUSE-SAN)**

**PAIRING : HINANARU**

**RATED : T+**

**GENRE : ACTION, SUPER POWER , FANTASI, SLICE OF LIFE,ANGST, ECHI.**

**WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

**CHAPTER 7 : DECLARATION OF LOVE.**

"Hiaaaatt" teriak laki-laki berambut raven dan perempuan berambut permen kapas pink menyerang seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan pedang yang cukup besar menahan serangan kedua orang tersebut.

"Kalian lambat sasuke-kun, sakura-chan. Pertahanan kalian terbuka. Jika kalian seperti ini kalian tak akan menang melawan musuh" ujar nya dengan dingin lalu membuka celah pertahanan mereka berdua dan menyerang balik kesakura dan sasuke.

TRAAAANG… GYAAA…. KYAAA. tubuh sasuke dan sakura pun terlempar dengan kuatnya membuat blaze mereka berdua terlepas dari genggaman tangan mereka.

BRUUUK.. mereka berdua terjatuh dengan kasarnya ditanah.

"It-tatai. Sasuke-kun kamu tidak apa-apa?" ringis sakura lalu bertanya ke sasuke yang masih terbaring ditanah menahan sakit.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa" jawab sasuke.

"Berdiri, kalian ingin kuat bukan. Kalau begitu berdirilah kembali dengan segera" perintah hinata.

"H-hai senpai" jawab sasuke dan sakura kembali berdiri lalu mengambil blaze mereka masing-masing.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi" ujar hinata berlari mengayunkan blaze pedang besarnya ke arah sasuke dan sakura kembali.

"Menyebalkan" batin hinata kesal mengingat naruto sejenak yang terlintas dipikiran nya.

NARUTO POV.

Aku dan hanabi sedang duduk diatas gunung ditemani dengan air terjun yang mengalir dengan derasnya. Aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi kepada hanabi dan hanabi pun hanya mengangguk mengerti

"Begitu ya, onee-sama benar-benar menyukai naruto-san" batin hanabi merasa hatinya sedikit sesak dihatinya dan melamun tanpa sadar aku memanggil namanya berulang-ulang.

"Heii… hanabi-chan, hanabi-chan-… "E-eh, h-hai… naruto-san" saut hanabi gugup. "ada apa?" tanya ku menanyakan keadaan dia.

"A-ah bukan apa-apa, hehehe" jawab hanabi tertawa garing.

"Oh" gumam ku.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami pun terdiam kembali dan aku pun memulai pembicaraan agar suasana tidak canggung.

"Hei… hanabi-chan?" tanya ku. "a-ada apa, naruto-san" saut hanabi sedikit gugup.

"A-apakah aku ini kuat, m-maksudku apakah blaze ku ini bisa menyelamatkan dunia, blaze ku aneh dari yang lain. Kakak mu memiliki blaze pedang yang luar biasa dan kau memiliki blaze senapan yang cepat lalu aku ini apa. Blaze ku ini sangat payah" gumam ku menolak takdir akan kenyataan blaze milik ku.

"ITU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BENAR" bentak hanabi memarahi ku. "blaze naruto-san sangat hebat, bisa menahan teknik terkuat inkarnasi ku dengan mudah. Kenapa naruto-san menolak hal yang hebat seperti itu" lanjut hanabi melanjutkan penuturannya.

"B-begitukah" jawab ku sedikit gugup. "t-tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat ku sangat takut" gumam ku, sedangkan hanabi hanya menyimak ku saja.

"Aku sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi didunia ini, dunia ini begitu kejam tapi disisi lain dunia ini indah, jika memang aku harus mati dalam peperangan ini kurasa aku-…

BRUUUK… tubuhku pun terjatuh karena seseorang mendorongku, sehingga posisi aku berada dibawah sedangkan orang yang mendorongku ada diposisi atas.

"Ouuch h-hanabi-chan, kenapa kau mendorongku, t-tolong berdirilah s-segera. T-tubuhmu sedikit-… "Naruto-san, a-aku" gumam hanabi menunduk.

"A-ada apa, k-kenapa kau menahan ku seperti ini?" tanya ku kembali dengan gugup karena tangan ku ditahan olehnya. "a-aku…. A-a-a-aku menyukai mu naruto-san" ujar nya lalu menciumku tanpa seizin ku, aku sangat terkejut dengan kejadian yang menimpa ku ini.

"Entah apa yang terjadi, walaupun aku menolaknya, tetapi hati dan tubuhku tak berkerja dengan semestinya" batinku menerima akses lidah hanabi untuk mengizinkan lidahnya bermain didalam mulutku, aku pun juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti hanabi.

"N-naruto-san, a-apa kamu menyukainya?" tanya hanabi sedikit merona.

"I-itu…" jawab ku sedikit mengangguk kecil.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu" ucap hanabi menarik ku.

"O-oiii, a-apa yang kau lakukan hanabi-chan-… Heh" jawab ku terkejut karena hanabi sudah merubah posisinya sama seperti keadaan ku sebelumnya.

"A-apa maksudnya hanabi-chan, a-aku tak-… "Naruto-san, kumohon temani aku malam ini ya, aku tak mau kehilangan mu dan aku pasti akan melindungi mu dengan sekuat tenagaku jadi, a-aku ingin... naruto-san tetap bersama ku dan onee-sama selamanya, aku mencintaimu naruto-san " ujar nya dengan manja sambil memegang kepalaku lalu menciumku kembali.

Aku pun hanya mengangguk kecil dan melanjutkan ciuman kami sebelumnya yang sempat terhenti Malam berjalan dengan semestinya, tanpa kami sadari ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi kegiatan kami berdua.

SKIP TIME.

Latihan kami pun berakhir juga, hari yang sangat melelahkan tentunya,aku pun bersiap-siap untuk tidur saat aku keluar dari kamar mandiku seseorang sudah mengarahkan kater keleher ku. Aku pun hanya terdiam dan mulai bertanya kepada orang yang mengarahkan katernya kepadaku tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya ku dengan dingin.

BRUUUK… aku pun langsung pingsan seketika, karena tengkuk leher ku telah dipukul oleh seseorang yang tak kuketahui siapa namanya dan orang tersebut memakai topeng jadi aku tak mengetahuinya sama sekali.

"Sangat mengecewakan" gumam orang tersebut.

**SESEORANG YANG TAK KUKENAL TELAH MENYERANGKU, SIAPA ORANG YANG BERANI MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI INI PADAKU.**

**SAMPAI JUMPA DICHAPTER DEPAN, JAA….**


	8. Chapter 8

"Siapa kau?" tanya ku dengan dingin.

BRUUUK… aku pun langsung pingsan seketika, karena tengkuk leher ku telah dipukul oleh seseorang yang tak kuketahui siapa namanya dan orang tersebut memakai topeng jadi aku tak mengetahuinya sama sekali.

"Sangat mengecewakan" gumam orang tersebut.

**MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK. ANE MAU MELANJUTKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA …**

***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

**DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA YOSHIKI … (AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA NARUSE-SAN)**

**PAIRING : HINANARU**

**RATED : T+**

**GENRE : ACTION, SUPER POWER , FANTASI, SLICE OF LIFE,ANGST, ECHI.**

**WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

**CHAPTER 8 : AFFECTION TOWARD.**

Sesuatu telah menimpa diriku, yah bisa dikatakan ada orang yang menculik ku, aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi sepertinya dia menyimpan dendam yang besar padaku, aku pun hanya bisa terdiam di ruangan kosong kelas ditemani bunyi rantai yang berirama ditangan ku, bisa dibilang tangan ku diborgol rantai oleh seseorang. Aku mencoba melawan dan melepaskan rantai itu tapi apa daya borgol itu lebih kuat dari kekuatanku membuatku hanya bisa terdiam pasrah.

"Ugh, s-susah sekali,… hah… hah" gumam ku mulai kelelahan mencoba melepaskan rantai yang mengikat ku.

Ckreeiit…ckck, bunyi suara pintu yang dibuka seseorang menyadarkan ku, aku pun mencoba melihat kearah tersebut.

"Oh, kamu sudah sadar uzumaki menma-kun?" tanya seorang gadis berambut panda.

"Anoo… sumimasen, kau siapa?" tanya ku baik-baik karena mengenal seragam senior ku, aku tak mengenal orang itu.

"Oh, aku lupa kita baru pertama kali bertemu. Nama ku tenten, aku sekelas dengan hinata salam kenal" ujar nya mengambil kater didalam saku baju nya.

"S-salam kenal juga s-senpai" jawab ku gugup. "kenapa dia membawa kater?" batin ku sedikit cemas apa yang direncanakan senpai ku yang satu ini.

"Tak perlu gugup seperti itu kouhai-kun, aku hanya ingin mengetahui beberapa informasi saja!" ucap tenten lalu mendekati diriku dan membelah bahan baju ku secara perlahan.

"U-ugh. A-apa yang kau rencanakan senpai?" tanya ku menahan sakit karena tenten dengan sengaja membesetkan katernya kebadan ku tapi kekulit dan daging ku juga.

"Um… gomen, bisa dikatakan aku kecewa dengan mu, uzumaki-kun.!" Ujarnya sambil menjilat bekas luka ku sedangkan aku hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit ku saja.

"Memang nya aku melakukan hal buruk apa padamu?" tanya ku.

"Um, aku kecewa dengan mu, karena kamu tak konsisten sama sekali. Hinata benar-benar mencintaimu tapi mengapa kau melakukan hal yang senonoh kepada hanabi. Sebagai sahabat hinata aku akan membalas rasa sakit hatinya. Kamu sudah paham kan kesalahan mu apa!" ujarnya lalu melukai bibirku dengan kater miliknya membuatku bergidik takut dan menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Ugh… k-kau salah senpai, a-aku tak bermaksud melukai hinata senpai" jawab ku tersenggal-senggal sudah berlumuran darah.

"Oh, memangnya dengan kamu berkata seperti itu bisa membuatku percaya. Semua lelaki sama saja hanya memanfaatkan status dan keangkuhan nya saja. kamu tak tahu arah kasih sayang yang kamu berikan? kepada hinata atau hanabi. kamu tidak memiliki prinsip yang kuat. Makanya aku membenci orang seperti-… "KAU SALAH" bentak ku kesal.

"A-aku… memang benar aku ini orang yang angkuh dan status ku sebagai exceed banyak yang mengatakan aku ini terbaik, tapi aku sebenarnya takut dan lemah dibanding hanabi-chan dan hinata-senpai, aku melakukan ini karena aku memiliki janji dengan orang tua ku yang tewas lima tahun yang lalu. Orang tua ku terbunuh oleh musuh. Mereka menginginkan aku menjadi kuat untuk melawan pasukan musuh robot android dan membalaskan dendam orang-orang yang terluka akibat perang ini, memang benar aku tak tahu harus kemana aku memberikan cinta ini kepada siapa, karena aku begitu takut, lemah dan pengecut. Aku hanya ingin mengakhiri perang ini segera dan menghilang dari mereka berdua karena aku tak pantas diantara mereka" ujar ku mencurahkan isi hatiku.

Tenten yang mendengar itu pun hanya terdiam, kreeiit… ckck. Sebuah pintu dibuka oleh seseorang dan betapa terkejutnya orang yang kami lihat adalah sosok yang kami kenal. Tap… tap… langkah kakinya menghampiri kami.

"hinata" gumam tenten terkejut.

"tenten-san bisa kah kamu pergi dari sini sebentar, aku ingin bicara dengan namikaze-kun" ujar hinata pelan lalu melangkah kan kakinya kembali kearah ku.

"N-namikaze, berarti dia?" gumam tenten terkejut.

"ya, dia adalah anak dari namikaze minato-san dan uzumaki kushina-san, orang yang memimpin sekolah ini sebelumnya dan merupakan salah satu dari sepuluh pemimpin Negara hi" ujar hinata.

"bisakah kamu tinggalkan kami sebentar" ujar hinata. "t-tapi, aku belum- "TENTEN-SAN" bentak hinata melihat tenten dengan tatapan dingin membuat tenten bergidik ketakutan.

"b-baiklah aku akan keluar" ucap tenten pasrah.

Tenten pun berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua dan kami berdua hanya saling diam dan saling membuang muka.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil hinata. "h-hai senpai" jawabku. "a-apa benar yang kamu katakan berasal dari hati mu yang sebenarnya?" tanya hinata.

"e-eto… a-aku tak mengerti maksud- EH "Jawab pertanyaanku dengan serius, apa benar kamu merasa tidak pantas dengan ku?" tanya hinata mengarahkan pedangnya keleher ku dengan tatapan dingin.

"H-hinata-senpai, itu…a-aku" jawab ku ketakutan dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Jawab pertanyaan ku sekarang atau kepala mu putus dengan cepat" ujar hinata menatap ku dengan tatapan dingin.

"BENAR… AKU AKUI MEMANG AKU YANG SALAH SENPAI, KAU BOLEH MEMBUNUHKU JIKA KAU MAU" teriak ku pasrah.

TRANG… TRANG…TRANG sebuah pedang diayunkan dengan cepat membebaskan tangan ku yang sebelumnya terikat oleh borgol.

"GOMENASAI…GOMENASAI… GOMENASAI, SENPAI… AKU TIDAK TAHU APA YANG HARUS AKU PILIH. AKU TERLALU TAKUT UNTUK MEMILIHNYA, MAKANYA AKU BERUSAHA UNTUK MEMBUANG INGATAN PAHIT INI, BUNUH SAJA AKU SENPAI. AKU-…HMMMPH" teriak ku tak bisa membendung air mata dan tanpa sadar mulutku sudah tak bersuara karena seseorang menciumku membuat tubuhku terjatuh kelantai yang dingin.

BRUUK… posisi ku sudah berada dibawah sedangkan hinata sudah berada diatasku menindih ku dengan tubuhnya.

"K-kenapa senpai, k-kenapa?" tanya ku tak mengerti .

"Karena aku akan melindungi mu mulai saat ini dan selamanya. Aku ingin membalas kebaikan orang tua mu dimasa lalu kepadaku. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk melarikan diri atau sembunyi dari ku ya naruto-kun. Aku sudah mengganggap mu sebagai orang yang sangat kusayangi didunia ini" ujarnya memeluk ku bagaikan orang tua memeluk anak nya sendiri.

"H-hinata senpai, a-aku tak mengerti" gumam ku bingung.

"Naruto-kun dulu orang tua mu menyelamatkan aku dan orang tua ku dari pasukan musuh, beliau orang yang sangat kuat dan luar biasa. Aku dibuatnya takjub ketika mereka menyelamatkan ku, maka dari itu aku ingin membalas kebaikan mereka yaitu dengan melindungi mu sekarang" jawab hinata.

"T-tapi dari mana senpai tahu kalau aku anak otou-san dan okaa-san?" tanya ku sejak awal yang belum kuketahui kebenaran nya.

"Kalau itu aku sudah mengenalmu sejak dari kumis mu ini dan aku ingat kau memiliki bekas luka bakar dilengan kanan mu apa aku benar" jawab hinata menyentuh pipi ku dan menunjuk kearah lengan kanan ku yang tertutupi baju panjangku.

"I-itu" jawab ku menggangguk setuju dengan penuturan hinata.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kamu ketahui?" tanya hinata.

"Uhm.. hmm, tidak ada senpai" jawab ku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu aku yang ingin bertanya sekarang padamu naruto-kun, apa saja yang sudah kamu lakukan pada hanabi?" tanya senpai dengan tatapan yang antusias.

"EEEH… i-i-itu… a-aku tak melakukan apapun kok senpai, " jawab ku dengan gugup dan tertawa garing.

"Uhm… tapi menurut sumber yang ku terima seperti nya berbeda, kamu melakukan dengan hanabi berciuman dan memegang ***a juga ya" ujar hinata dengan polos membuatku terkejut.

#maaf_author-san_lagi_pengen_yang_mesum_mesum_hehehe

#plak_author_dilempar_sepatu_sama_readers

"Mati aku" batin ku pasrah dengan keringat dingin yang menguncur dengan derasnya.

"Heii… naruto-kun, ayo k-kita lakukan hal yang sama seperti hanabi ya, aku ingin dimanjakan oleh mu loh" ujar hinata dengan senyum jahil.

"EEEH… k-kenapa aku, aku harus pergi sekarang- hmmmph…" jawab ku terkejut karena hinata menciumku kembali.

"Aku menginginkan dirimu juga tahu,tenang saja aku akan bersikap lemah lembut kok" ujar hinata mulai menjamah tubuhku.

"B-BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA, SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU" teriak ku pasrah.

Seseorang sedang mengawasi kami dari jauh.

"Onee-sama" gumam hanabi memegang erat teropong yang dia pegang.

**DIMARKAS MUSUH**

"K-kekuatan yang luar biasa" gumam seseorang berambut putih.

"Baguslah kalau anda menyukainya, kaguya-sama" ucap fuguki.

Tap… tap… langkah kaki dua orang menghampiri kaguya dan fuguki.

"Kami kembali, kaguya-sama" ucap seseorang yang memakai topeng dan masker penutup wajah.

"Apa ada seseorang yang menarik yang kalian temui zabuza, kushimaru " jawab kaguya duduk dikursi.

"Kami mendapat informasi dari mata-mata kami, dia mengatakan ada pengguna blaze yang berbeda, bukan senjata tapi perisai. Kaguya –sama" ujar kushimaru.

"HEH… benarkah aku jadi ingin sekali melihat orang itu, bisa kulihat fotonya" ujar kaguya.

"baik" ujar zabuza menampilkan foto dilayar dinding transparan.

"oh,… dia sudah besar rupanya. Fufufu, menarik sekali. Semuanya ayo kita mulai saja pesta penghancuran dinding Negara HI" ujar kaguya melihat foto pemuda berambut kuning.

"HAI" jawab semua anak buah kaguya.

**SESEORANG DIBALIK LAYAR SEDANG MENGAWASI DINDING NEGARA HI, APA YANG TERJADI SETELAH INI.**

**SAMPAI JUMPA DICHAPTER DEPAN, JAA…**


	9. Chapter 9

"HEH… benarkah aku jadi ingin sekali melihat orang itu, bisa kulihat fotonya" ujar kaguya.

"baik" ujar zabuza menampilkan foto dilayar dinding transparan.

"oh,… dia sudah besar rupanya. Fufufu, menarik sekali. Semuanya ayo kita mulai saja pesta penghancuran dinding Negara HI" ujar kaguya melihat foto pemuda berambut kuning.

"HAI" jawab semua anak buah kaguya.

**MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK. ANE MAU MELANJUTKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA …**

***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

**DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA YOSHIKI … (AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA NARUSE-SAN)**

**PAIRING : HINANARU**

**RATED : T+**

**GENRE : ACTION, SUPER POWER , FANTASI, SLICE OF LIFE,ANGST, ECHI.**

**WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

**CHAPTER 9 : ASSAULT.  
**

Musim dingin telah tiba, setiap orang biasanya mengisi kegiatannya dnegan memakai penghangat ruangan ditemani secangkir coklat panas, tapi tidak dengan diriku ini, aku dipaksa untuk berlatih ditengah salju yang dingin dan cukup lebat … bunyi gaduh angin yang menari untuk memberikan rasa dingin kesemua orang.

"LEBIH CEPAT NARUTO-SAN, KAMU MASIH SANGAT LAMBAT" teriak hanabi menyuruh ku lebih cepat berlari.

"Hah… hah… kenapa aku harus melakukan ini" batin ku gerutu kesal.

Tek… bunyi stopwatch yang berhenti bergerak akhirnya berhenti dan hanabi pun melihat hasilnya.

"Ba-bagaimana ha-hanabi-chan, hah… hah…hah?" tanya ku kelelahan.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, sekarang tinggal latihan terakhirmu naruto-san. Aku akan mengajarkan teknik inkarnasi setelah kamu istirahat sepuluh menit" ujar hanabi meninggalkan ku.

"EHHHH… sepuluh menit beri aku waktu lebih hanabi-chan… "Tidak, itu sudah cukup bagimu" jawabnya datar.

"Heh…hidoiii yo… hanabi-chan" jawab ku pasrah.

"gomenasai, naruto-san. Aku akan serius melatih mu mulai dari sekarang" batin hanabi kesal mengingat sekilas kejadian semalam saat melihat hinata bersama naruto.

**SKIP TIME.**

**DILORONG KELAS YANG CUKUP SEPI.**

"Apa ada informasi baru tentang uzumaki menma?" tanya fuguki.

"untuk saat ini semua berjalan seperti biasa, tapi dia sekarang sedang bersama hyuuga hinata dan hyuuga hanabi. Aku belum bisa membawa uzumaki menma, bukan lebih tepatnya namikaze naruto ke anda, untuk membawa dia kita harus bisa memisah kan antaranaruto dengan absolute duo tersebut" ujar seseorang yang menjawab sambil memperbaiki ikatan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"kalau begitu, kuserahkan absolute duo itu padamu. Aku yang akan mengurus namikaze naruto" ujar fuguki menghilang.

"hmm..ahahah, menarik sekali" gumam gadis tersebut senang.

**NARUTO POV.**

Trang… trang… pertarungan antara perisai dan dua pistol sedang beradu dengan sengitnya.

"Tch, berat sekali" gumam ku menahan tembakan peluru gadis berambut coklat yang melatihku.

"JANGAN HANYA BERTAHAN, MENYERANGLAH" teriak hanabi menembak ku tanpa ampun.

"Hiiiaaaat..." teriak ku berlari kearah hanabi untuk menembus serangan peluru pistolnya.

BUAAGH… sebuah tendangan berhasil menghentikan serangan hanabi yang menembaki ku sebelumnya.

Arrg… ringis hanabi pelan karena telempar oleh tendangan ku.

"Go-gomen, hanabi-chan" gumam ku menghampiri hanabi dan mengulurkan tangan ku hanabi karena merasa tidak tega setelah menendang seorang gadis.

Plak… tangan ku pun ditepis olehnya

"K-kenapa dengan mu hanabi-chan, apa aku sudah melakukan suatu kesalahan padamu, aku minta maaf jika aku telah berbuat salah padamu?" ujar ku meminta maaf tanya ku tak mengerti keadaan suasana hatinya.

"KENAPA KAMU BILANG SEPERTI ITU, TENTU SAJA AKU SANGAT MARAH PADAMU NARUTO-SAN" ujarnya dengan air mata yang mengalir. Aku yang melihat hanabi menangis hanya bisa terdiam.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kamu sukai naruto-san, ayo jawab pertanyaan ku?" ujar hanabi menghapus air matanya sendiri karena malu.

Aku pun diam dan mulai berbicara kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang aku cintai" gumam ku membuat hanabi terkejut atas penuturan ku.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan aku pilih, aku saja tak bisa memilih orang lain untuk menjadi rekan absolute duo, aku ini memang tidak berguna dan tidak pandai soal cinta seperti ini,ahahah… ini membuatku muak saja" gumam ku pelan meninggalkan hanabi.

"Naruto-san" gumam hanabi melihat diriku yang pergi.

SKIP TIME.

Aku berjalan – jalan dikota diam-diam untuk menenangkan pikiran ku sejenak. Aku bisa keluar karena hinata-senpai member tahu cara keluar dari asrama sekolah.

**DIATAS DINDING BANGUNAN GERBANG UTAMA PELINDUNG KOTA.**

**Semua penjaga yang berada di pintu terkapar ditanah yang diselimuti darah segar, mereka semua tewas dengan sangat sadis.**

"Ayo kita mulai saatnya menghancurkan perdamaian dinding ini" ujar kaguya bergerak.

TREEEEEK…CKCK… pintu gerbang utama pun terbuka dengan lebarnya membuat aktivitas orang-orang terhenti.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya orang-orang.

"I-itu" gumam para orang-orang takut dan berlari.

SUUUIIIING…. DUAR… DUAR…. DOR…DOR… DOR… DREEEEEET… bunyi suara senapan mesin dari para robot memasuki wilayah kedamaian kota tokyo.

ARRRGHH… LARI… SEMUA… KYAA.. pembantaian orang-orang tanpa ampun membuat semua orang panik berlari untuk berlindung dari musuh.

"Tch, kenapa bisa seperti ini, padahal gerbang tidak dibuka oleh para penjaga, apa mereka sengaja melakukan nya" batin ku berlari melawan arah menuju gerbang sedangkan orang-orang berlari kearah gunung untuk berlindung

"huaaa…. okaa-chan, panas…. Hiks… hiks… a-aku takut" ucap anak kecil yang ketakutan.

Aku yang melihat itu pun segera menuju untuk menyelamatkan anak itu, SUUUIIING roket peluncur diarahkan kepada anak itu.

"REIKO" teriak sang ibu yang melihat anaknya terlepas dari pelarian orang-orang yang panik.

"Jangan lagi kumohon" batin ku mencoba berlari dengan cepat untuk menyelamatkan anak itu.

Tap, aku berhasil mendapatkan anak itu, DUARRRR… ledakan besar telah terjadi.

"ANAK KU" teriak sang ibu.

BRAAAK…BRAAAK… tubuh ku terguling berulang kali melindungi anak itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya ku memastikan keadaan anak itu.

"Uhm" jawab anak itu mengangguk. "REIKO" teriak sang ibu menghampiri anaknya. "Okaa-chan" jawab sang anak senang berlari memeluk ibunya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu tuan" ucap sang ibu. "cepat pergi dari sini" perintah ku.

"Arigatou onii-chan" ucap sang anak itu senang, aku hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman saja.

"Masih banyak yang belum pergi, kalau sudah seperti ini" batin ku mengambil blaze milik ku.

"AKU SAMA SEKALI TAK TAHU DARIMANA KALIAN BERASAL DAN SIAPA TUAN KALIAN, TAPI AKU MUAK MELIHAT ORANG-ORANG MATI DIDEPAN KU, BERSIAP LAH" teriak ku.

SUIIING… bunyi serangan roket peluncur yang diarahakan padaku.

DUAARR,… ledakan besar itu pun membuat sekeliling berasap, asap pun mulai memudar sedikit demi dan menampilkan dinding armor besar yang melindungi orang-orang.

"Layered armor"batin ku menempelkan kedua tangan ku ketanah membentuk dinding baja besar dan mulai berdiri.

"baiklah aku sendiri saja sudah cukup untuk menghabisi semua sampah seperti kalian." gumam ku tersenyum datar dan mengepalkan tangan kanan ku.

"HIIIAAAT…" teriak ku berlari kearah kumpulan musuh.

**HINATA POV.**

**DIRUANG SIDANG PERTEMUAN PETINGGI NEGARA HI DAN BANYAK MURID-MURID KHS YANG MENYIMAK SEBAGAI AUDIENCE.**

"Jadi kami sudah memutuskan bahwa hinata-san yang akan memimpin perang setelah ini, bagaimana dengan yang lain apa ada keluhan.?" ujar tsunade.

Semua petinggi pun hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Aku bisa saja menerima jabatan itu, tapi aku ingin mengusulkan sesuatu hal!" jawab hinata.

"Apa itu, hinata-san?" tanya daimyo.

"Aku ingin memilih beberapa rekan untuk misi kali ini" ujar hinata.

"Begitu ya, siapa saja yang akan kau pilih dari orang yang berada disini?" tanya tsunade melihat semua teman-teman seangkatan hinata.

" Sebetulnya bisa dikatakan orang yang ingin aku pilih untuk menjadi tim absolute duo ku selain hanabi adalah haruno sakura, uchiha sasuke dan uzumaki menma dari kelas sepuluh dua" ujar hinata tenang membuat semua orang terkejut.

"A-apa" gumam para murid-murid terkejut atas penuturan hinata.

"Hinata-san, kenapa kamu memilih anak junior semua?" tanya murid a yang kesal karena tidak terima.

"benar-benar, apa kau meremehkan kami?" saut murid b dan semua orang yang kesal dan tidak percaya dengan ucapan hinata.

"TENANG SEMUA"ujar shizune.

"kenapa kamu memilih murid junior untuk memimpin dibaris depan hinata-san, kau tahu sendiri mereka belum punya pengalaman bertempur diluar dinding?" tanya tsunade tak mengerti.

"bisa dikatakan aku lebih mengenal mereka secara keseluruhan dan cara bertempur mereka, jika aku memilih orang lain aku harus menyesuaikan kemampuan ku dengan orang tersebut dan itu akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama" ujar hinata.

"Benar juga, jika kita tak mengetahui kemampuan rekan sendiri. orang itu bisa membuat kita juga kesulitan, lalu apa yang sebenarnya kau rencakan dari ini semua?" tanya tsunade tersenyum antusias.

"aku suka dengan kemampuan mereka" jawab hinata tersenyum jahil.

TAP… TAP… TAP…. BRAAK, pintu dibuka dengan kasarnya oleh seseorang yang panik membuat semua orang melihat keorang tersebut.

"GAWAT, KITA DISERANG MUSUH DAN MEREKA SUDAH MEMASUKI DAERAH PERBATASAN KOTA" teriak seorang guru yang memakai plester dihidungnya.

"A-APA BAGAIMANA BISA IRUKA?" tanya daimyo terkejut.

"Semua penjaga dibunuh oleh seseorang, setelah itu gerbang utama dibuka dan mengundang semua pasukan musuh untuk datang kedalam dinding ini" ujar iruka.

Semua orang pun pada panik dan takut karena belum bersiap-siap untuk berperang.

"Ada penyusup sebaiknya aku pergi saja sekarang" batin hinata pergi.

"Mau kemana kau hinata-san, rapat kita belum selesai" ucap daimyo mencoba menahan hinata.

"Daimyo-sama, sumimasen. Aku ada sedikit urusan sebentar. Aku akan kembali setelah ini" ujar hinata tersenyum dan kembali melangkah kan kakinya untuk pergi.

**SKIP TIME.**

"Sudah dimulai, ini pasti menyenangkan" gumam sang gadis yang melihat monitor melihat diriku yang bertarung seorang diri.

Trak… benda tajam sudah menempel dileher gadis tersebut, tapi seseorang sudah mengacaukan kesenangan nya.

"Aaah… padahal lagi dibagian serunya" gumam gadis tersebut mengeluh.

"Aku tak mengerti, kenapa kau bisa melakukan hal seburuk ini pada orang lain yang tidak berdosa, siapa yang memerintahkan mu, TENTEN-SAN?" tanya hinata mengarahkan pedangnya kearah leher tenten, sedangkan tenten hanya tersenyum senang.

**SOSOK YANG SELAMA INI DIA ANGGAP TEMAN TERNYATA ADALAH PENGHIANAT, SEDANGKAN DIRIKU SEDANG BERTARUNG HABIS-HABISAN MELAWAN MUSUH SEORANG DIRI.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Sudah dimulai, ini pasti menyenangkan" gumam sang gadis yang melihat monitor kamera pengawas wilayah kota.

Trak… benda tajam sudah menempel dileher gadis tersebut, seseorang yang sudah mengacaukan kesenangannya.

"Aaah… padahal lagi dibagian serunya" gumam gadis tersebut mengeluh dan membalik kan badannya.

"Aku tak mengerti, kenapa kau bisa melakukan hal seburuk ini pada orang lain yang tidak berdosa, siapa yang memerintahkan mu, TENTEN-SAN?" tanya hinata mengarahkan pedangnya kearah leher tenten, sedangkan tenten hanya tersenyum licik.

**MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK. ANE MAU MELANJUTKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA …**

***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

**DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA YOSHIKI … (AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA NARUSE-SAN)**

**PAIRING : HINANARU**

**RATED : T+**

**GENRE : ACTION, SUPER POWER , FANTASI, SLICE OF LIFE,ANGST, ECHI.**

**WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

**CHAPTER 10 : THANK YOU ALREADY WANT TO BE MY FRIEND.**

Perang sedang berlanjut dengan mencengkamnya, semua pasukan musuh menyerang dan menghabisi semua orang - orang tanpa belas kasihan, aku berjuang sendirian mempertahankan wilayah Negara hi dari serangan musuh.

"Tak ada pilihan lain, aku akan menggunakannya sekarang" gumam ku berpikir sambil menahan serangan musuh.

#FLASH_BACK_ON

"Naruto-san, aku akan mengajarkan teknik inkarnasi padamu!" ujar hanabi.

"Yosh, baiklah aku siap" jawab ku senang.

"Dengarkan kunci dari teknik ini adalah penerimaan blaze alami milik mu dan pemikiran penggunaan senjata mu sendiri, kamu harus menggunakan dua puluh lima persen disenjata mu dan tujuh puluh lima persen dipikiran mu, untuk menciptakan hubungan yang saling sinkronisasi yang baik antara kecepatan dan pertahanan, biar aku tunjuk kan saja blaze ku yang sudah memakai teknik inkarnasi" ujar hanabi menyatukan kedua pistolnya dan terbentuklah cahaya yang sekilas menyilaukan mata ku.

Aku pun menutup mataku karena terlalu silau dan membuka mataku kembali, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat blaze milik hanabi menjadi sebuah rocket launcher yang besar.

"Kakkoiii" gumamku terhipnotis akan kekagumam blaze hanabi.

"Ini adalah blaze ku yang sudah diinkarnasi, aku menyebutnya vent launcher" ucap hanabi.

"Lihat lah daya serangnya" ujar hanabi mengarahkan blazenya kegunung yang sangat jauh dari tembok Negara hi.

SUIING… SUIING… DUAAAR… ledakan besar telah terjadi bagaikan sebuah ledakan bom atom.

"Kamu sudah mengerti bukan naruto-san, kenapa pada saat itu aku menghentikan pertarungan mu dengan onee-sama, meskipun caraku sedikit salah dengan cara yang menurutku sedikit menyenangkan,hahaha…" ujar hanabi tertawa garing sedangkan aku hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan hanabi.

"Kau bisa saja membunuhku tahu sewaktu-waktu" batinku gerutu kesal.

"Alasannya dengan kemampuan mu yang sekarang melawan onee-sama pada waktu itu tanpa mengetahui teknik inkarnasi, kamu bisa terbunuh dengan mudahnya oleh dia" lanjut hanabi tegas membuat diriku bungkam.

"baiklah, ayo kita mulai saja latihan teknik inkarnasinya" ucap hanabi sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk mengerti.

#FLASH_BACK_OFF

"tangan dan jariku adalah pedang terbentuklah vent ku" batinku mengepalkan tangan kananku dan terbentuklah cahaya yang meyinari seluruh tubuhku.

Beberapa saat kemudian cahaya yang menyilaukan menghilang dan membentuk blaze ku yang baru dengan warna orange, hitam dengan list emas, corak berbeda dari blaze pertamaku yang hanya berwarna emas dan tanganku membentuk sebuah list corak-corak hitam seperti ukiran gravity.

"Vent ku adalah crown shield" gumamku dan merapatkan tangan kananku menjadi satu lurus dan menebas semua musuh dalam waktu sekejap membuat pasukan robot hancur dengan cepat.

DUARR… DUARR… ledakan semua robot hancur akibat seranganku dalam waktu singkat.

"Hah… hah… hah, memakai teknik inkarnasi benar-benar menguras tenaga" batinku kelelahan.

Tap… tap… tap… langkah kaki delapan orang yang sangat aneh menghampiriku dengan jubah hitam yang mereka kenakan.

"Hah… hah… hah… siapa mereka semua, apa mereka dalang kekacauan ini" gumamku masih kelelahan dan hanya melihat mereka semua dengan tatapan sinis karena tak bisa berdiri untuk sementara akibat kelelahan.

Tap… tap… seseorang yang berada ditengah dengan tubuh yang besar berlari kearah ku dengan cepat sambil membawa pedang duri tajam yang besar berwarna hitam.

"g-gawat mereka menyerang, aku sudah sangat kelelahan, sepertinya aku akan mati disini, tidak akan ada kesempatan kedua kalinya untuk selamat jika seperti ini" batinku pasrah karena hanya diriku yang bertarung digaris depan seorang diri.

TRAAANG…

"a-apa kah aku sudah mati- Heh…" batinku terkejut membuka mata karena orang lain sudah menolongku.

"kau tidak apa-apa naruto?" tanya seseorang berambut raven kepadaku.

"gomen ne, jika kami telat. Biar kami yang selesaikan mulai dari sini naruto-kun"ucap gadis berambut pink.

"kamu sudah berkembang pesat, naruto. Biar kami saja yang melawan mereka" ujar kepala sekolah ditemani semua murid-murid yang seangkatan denganku.

"sasuke, sakura, tsunade-kochyo, minna" gumamku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat ini semua teman-teman seangkatanku datang menolongku.

"AKU TAK AKAN MEMAAFKAN SIAPAPUN YANG MELUKAI MURID-MURID KU MESKIPUN DIA SEORANG PEREMPUAN SEKALI PUN" ujar tsunade marah.

"Shizune bawa naruto pergi dari sini, biar kami yang melawan mereka semua" ujar tsunade.

"Hai, naruto-kun ayo kita pergi" ajak shizune kepadaku.

"T-tapi… mereka semua?" jawabku mencoba membantu tapi masih kelelahan.

"Naruto-kun percayalah pada teman-teman mu, ayo kita segera pergi dari sini" ajak shizune sedang kan aku hanya menggangguk saja.

"Kaguya-sama, bagaimana rencana selanjutnya, apa kita habisi saja mereka semua?" tanya fuguki.

"Lakukan saja apa yang kau inginkan, aku hanya ingin menonton saja, yang ku ingin kan hanya anak itu saja" ujar kaguya duduk diatas mayat orang-orang pasukan exceed yang terbunuh.

"GRRh… Menyingkirlah dari orang itu" ujar tsunade kesal karena mayat pasukan exceed tsunade dijadikan tempat untuk duduk.

"Ooh… kalau kau kesal kenapa kau tak maju saja, itu pun jika kau bisa melukaiku?" ejek kaguya dengan sombong.

"Tch, semuanya ayo maju" ujar tsunade.

"Yeaaah" jawab semua murid sekolah tsunade maju bersama melawan delapan orang pasukan musuh.

**HINATA POV.**

TRANG… TRANG… sebuah pedang dan tongkat besi saling beradu dengan cepat dan kuatnya.

"Eh,…tak kusangka kamu bisa menggunakan teknik inkarnasi hinata-san!" ujar tenten senang.

"Doumo arigatou tenten-san, tapi pujian mu itu membuat diriku semakin marah" jawab hinata memandang tenten dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini tenten-san, jawab pertanyaanku?" tanya hinata kesal.

"Kamu tak perlu tahu masalahku, ayo kita akhiri saja pertarungan ini" ujar tenten mengisi kekuatan ditongkat besinya begitu pun dengan hinata mengisi kekuatan dipedang besar miliknya.

"HINATAAAA…" teriak tenten berlari ke hinata.

"TENTEN-SAAAN…" teriak hinata berlari ke tenten.

Wush... mereka masih dalam kondisi saling diam tak bergerak sesudah melakukan serangan terakhir.

"ARRGHH.. UHUK... UHUK... tenten pun terbatuk berdarah karena jantungnya sudah tertembus pedang hinata sedangkan lengan hinata yang sebelah kiri mengalami pendarahan yang hebat serta patah tulang.

Hinata dan tenten sama-sama terluka dalam pertarungan yang cukup hebat.

"S-seperti yang kuharapkan k-kamu memang lawanku yang luar biasa h-hinata, sebelum aku mati aku ingin memberitahu mu s-semuanya tentang kebenaran dinding dan musuh selama ini" ujar tenten tersenggal – senggal sedangkan hinata hanya membuang muka sambil menunduk memegang lengan kirinya yang terluka.

"S-sebenarnya aku ini setengah manusia dan s-setengah mesin lihatlah, pada saat dinding ini terbentuk a-aku adalah korban orang-orang yang masih hidup diluar dinding ini, k-karena aku bertahan hidup diluar sana dengan rasa ketakutan dan t-trauma yang luar biasa, sampai pada akhirnya aku bertemu dengan orang itu, the silver group" ujar tenten menunjuk kan setengah tubuhnya yang ternyata adalah setengah mesin kepada hinata betapa terkejutnya hinata melihat tenten seperti itu.

"C-carilah kelompok itu karena mereka adalah dalang dari insiden ini semua, m-maaf jika aku berbohong selama ini dan terima kasih karena kamu sudah mau berteman denganku hyuuga hinata- a-aku

"Jangan dilanjutkan" gumam hinata menghampiri tenten dan memeluknya.

"Tidak mungkin aku berhenti, sekarang adalah kesempatan terpenting bagimu h-hinata d-dan aku punya permintaan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, l-lindungilah namikaze naruto. K-kaguya i-ingin mengambil k-kekuatan blaze n-namikaze naruto untuk m-menguasai dunia ini, dan k-kalian berdua harus bisa a-akrab H-hinata s-setelah perang ini berakhir, u-ugh…"ujar tenten diakhir kata nya yang tak sempat terucap, hinata pun langsung memeluk tenten dengan erat.

"Gomenasai tenten-san, hiks.. gomen... " gumam hinata menangis sambil memeluk tubuh tenten yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Tap... tap... tap... langkah kaki seseorang yang tergesa-gesa mencari seseorang.

"Onee-sama, syukurlah kamu disini ada yang- … k-kenapa dengan tenten-san?" guman hanabi yang berhasil menemukan hinata dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"H-hanabi" gumam hinata melihat adiknya.

"Onee – sama, kita harus mencari naruto-san sekarang. Dia pergi dari latihan ku dan pergi entah kemana. Tolong bantu aku nee-sama" mohon hanabi.

"A-apa" gumam hinata terkejut menidurkan kembali tenten ketanah.

"Baiklah ayo kita cari naruto-kun" ujar hinata.

"uhm" jawab hanabi mengangguk.

mereka berdua pun pergi untuk mencari naruto.

NARUTO POV.

Aku hanya berbaring diruang rumah sakit karena luka yang ku alami ini.

"Naruto-kun aku akan segera kembali, beristirahatlah" ujar shizune.

"Arigatou shizune-san" jawab ku.

Asisten kepala sekolah itu pun pergi dari ruangan ku, aku pun segera duduk untuk merileksasikan tubuh ku terlebih dahulu.

"It-ta-tatai, lukanya benar-benar dalam" batin ku menyentuh perutku yang terkena tembakan peluru.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja ya" gumamku duduk dirumah sakit merenung memikirkan keadaan sasuke dan yang lainnya.

TAP… TAP… TAP… langkah kaki seseorang sedang berjalan dilorong rumah sakit, aku yang mengetahui itu pun bersiaga.

BRAAAK… pintu pun dibuka dengan kasar oleh seseorang

"Dimana dia" batin seseorang bertubuh besar.

"HIAAAAAT" teriak ku bersembunyi dibalik hordeng dan mengarahkan tanganku yang memakai teknik inkarnasi membentuk sebuah pedang laser.

"Heh…terlalu lambat" gumam orang tersebut menendang ku dengan cepat dan melempar pedangnya kearah ku.

BUUAGH… PLAAANG… JLEEEB TIK… TIK… aku pun terkena tendangan musuh ditambah dengan luka tusukan pedang membuat tubuh ku terlempar keluar bangunan rumah sakit dengan mudahnya.

Hah… hah… hah… deru nafas dua orang gadis yang berlari mencari pria blonde dan secara tidak sengaja sang adik melihat pria tersebut.

"Cotto matee, onee-sama i-itu" panggil hanabi memanggil hinata untuk berhenti dan melihat kearah jendela betapa terkejutnya bahwa seseorang yang dia cari sedang terlempar dari lantai lima gedung rumah sakit hi.

"NARUTO-KUUUN…" teriak hinata dari kejauhan melihat ku melayang dan terkena tusukan pedang. Dijantung.

"Dia kuat sekali, dengan kekuatan seperti ini apa aku tidak bisa menang melawan musuh" batin ku pasrah dengan tatapan kosong karena sudah tak bisa bertarung kembali akibat luka-luka yang cukup banyak.

BRUUUK… tubuhku pun terjatuh ketanah yang cukup kasar dan melihat semua teman-temanku yang dibantai habis-habisan oleh kelompok misterius yang melihat ku dengan tatapan kebencian dan akan haus kekuasaan.

"M-minna" batinku sedih melihat teman-temanku yang sudah sangat sekarat.

Saut seseroang menghampiri ku, seorang wanita berambut putih dengan mata sayunya.

"Sepertinya sudah selesai, Ehmmzz… aku menunggu mu cukup lama tahu fuguki, kushimaru" ujar sang gadis berambut putih.

"Maafkan atas keterlambatan kami kaguya-sama" ucap kushimaru dan fuguki bersama.

"sudah lupakan saja, yang terpenting bawa orang itu sekarang" ujar kaguya menyuruh fuguki membawa tubuhku yang sekarat.

Mereka pun segera akan membawa tubuh ku,… DORR… musuh pun menghindari tembakan seseorang yang melindungiku.

"SIAPA KALIAN" ujar fuguki kesal karena ada orang yang menganggu tugasnya.

Tap… dua orang absolute duo datang menyelamatkan diriku yang sudah sekarat.

"Siapa kalian berdua?" tanya ameyuro ringo dingin.

"KALIAN TIDAK PERLU TAHU NAMA KAMI SIAPA, TAPI AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN KALIAN TANPA SISA" ujar sang kakak gadis berambut biru memegang dua pedang dengan posisi bertarung membentuk pertahanan huruf x.

"AKU TAK AKAN MEMAAFKAN SIAPA SAJA YANG MENYENTUH NARUTO-SAN" lanjut ujar sang adik berambut coklat gelap mengarahkan kedua pistolnya kearah the silver group.

**SESEORANG MENYELAMATKAN HIDUPKU, BISA DIBILANG ORANG YANG MENOLONGKU ADALAH SESEORANG YANG KUKENAL. PERTARUNGAN SEBENARNYA AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI DARI SINI…**

SAMPAI JUMPA DICHAPTER DEPAN, JAA...


	11. Chapter 11

Tap… dua orang absolute duo datang menyelamatkan diriku yang sudah sekarat.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya fuguki dengan kesalnya menghindari tembakan seseorang.

"KALIAN TIDAK PERLU TAHU NAMA KAMI SIAPA, TAPI AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN KALIAN TANPA SISA" ujar sang kakak gadis berambut biru memegang dua pedang dengan posisi bertarung membentuk pertahanan huruf x.

"AKU TAK AKAN MEMAAFKAN SIAPA SAJA YANG MENYENTUH NARUTO-SAN" lanjut ujar sang adik berambut coklat gelap mengarahkan kedua pistolnya kearah the silver group.

**MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK. ANE MAU MELANJUTKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA …**

***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

**DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA YOSHIKI … (AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA NARUSE-SAN)**

**PAIRING : HINANARU**

**RATED : T+**

**GENRE : ACTION, SUPER POWER , FANTASI, SLICE OF LIFE,ANGST, ECHI.**

**WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

**CHAPTER 11 : there is no turning back in my dictionary (part 1)**

pertarungan absolute duo terbaik dengan pasukan the silver group membuat suasana menjadi canggung dan menegangkan karena lawan hinata dan hanabi kali ini yang bukanlah musuh biasa. Saling melihat dengan mata dingin mereka masing-masing.

"Hanabi bawa naruto-kun ketempat yang aman sekarang!"Ujar hinata.

"Hah, l-lalu onee-sama?"Tanya hanabi.

"Aku akan menahan mereka semua, sembunyikan naruto-kun sekarang"perintah hinata dingin.

"H-hai" jawab hanabi pasrah dan hanya mengikuti perkataan hinata lalu mulai membopong diriku yang sudah terluka parah ketempat yang lebih aman.

fuguki yang melihat hanabi akan membawa diriku dengan cepat menyerang kearah hanabi. Hanabi pun terkejut, Trak... bunyi kaki dua orang saling maju dengan cepatnya.

Traaang... bunyi pedang yang saling menari menghasilkan bunyi decitan yang menyakitkan telinga.

"Heh, lumayan juga kau gadis kecil"ujar fuguki tersenyum senang.

"Jangan remehkan aku"jawab hinata angkuh.

"Cepat pergi" ujar hinata "h-ha-...

Taar...Duar sebuah listrik menyerang hanabi dengan cepat membuat hanabi harus menghindari serangan itu sehingga dia tanpa sengaja melepas diriku.

"Kami tak akan membiarkan kalian membawa bocah itu" jawab zabuza mengarahkan pedangnya kearah hanabi bersama ameruyo dan jinin.

"Tch"decih hanabi kesal karena tiga orang menghalangi hanabi pergi.

"Hanabi"panggil hinata melihat hanabi dihalangi musuh untuk pergi saat akan membawa naruto.

Wussh... serangan pedang lain dari seseorang membuat hinata harus menghindar melompat kebelakang. Tap...sreek... bunyi gesekan kaki hinata yang mundur menghindari serangan pedang tipis milik musuh.

"Tch ,sial 3 lawan 1. Aku dan hanabi masing-masing menghadapi 3 orang ini, mereka orang yang sangat berbahaya"batin hinata khawatir.

"Oii... gadis kecil kau sudah salah memilih lawan" jawab jinpachi yang sudah tersenyum licik sambil memegang pedang yang berisi kertas bertuliskan kata-kata kanji.

"k-kertas, apa yang dia lakukan" batin hinata bertanya.

Hinata yang melihat kertas itu pun terkejut mengikuti alur mata sang musuh dan betapa terkejutnya bahwa musuh sudah memasang perangkap peledak kertas dibawah kakinya.

"S-sial-...MATI KAUUU..."teriak jinpanchi dengan senyum datarnya.

DUUUAAAAR... ledakan besar telah terjadi hanabi yang melihat itu benar-benar tertekan dan mencoba menghampiri sang kakak.

"ONEE-SAMAAA..."teriak hanabi menghampiri hinata kearah ledakan itu, tapi musuh sudah berada dibelakang hanabi.

"Gadis kecil, matilah kau"ujar zabuza membuat hanabi terkejut karena sudah berada dibelakang hanabi, gadis berambut coklat itu pun membalikkan badannya untuk menembak zabuza.

JLEEEB... sebuah darah mengalir dari tubuh gadis berambut coklat itu.

Bruuk... hanabi pun tersungkur ditanah yang kasar karena kalah cepat oleh musuh dalam menyerang.

"Sudah selesai" gumam zabuza mulai pergi membawa diriku sekarang yang masih tersungkur lemah dan pasukan silver group bersama kaguya mulai pergi.

"K-kembalikan d-dia"gumam gadis berambut indigo mulai bangkit kembali dengan tertatih melihat diriku yang akan dibawa mereka meskipun hinata terluka cukup parah akibat ledakan serangan musuh.

"O-onee sa-sama"gumam hanabi yang sudahberlumuran darah melihat hinata bangkit kembali, hanabi pun ikut berdiri walaupun kehilangan cukup banyak darah.

"A-aku tidak akan membiarkan k-kalian membawa n-naruto-kun pergi" ujar hinata membuat kedua pedangnya menjadi satu membentuk satu pedang besar.

"Aku juga sama, aku tak akan membiarkan kalian pergi begitu saja membawa naruto-san. Meskipun harus mati sekali pun, aku tidak peduli"gumam hanabi menggabungkan kedua pistolnya menjadi satu sama seperti hinata dan terbentuklah sebuah rocket launcher.

"Inkarnasi tak kusangka kalian berdua bisa menggunakannya" batin kaguya terkejut dan senang melihat kedua absolute duo tersebut.

Saat pasukan kaguya mulai menyerang kembali ke dua orang itu, kaguya menahan pasukannya.

"K-kaguya-sama"gumam zabuza yang terkejut melihat kaguya menahan dirinya.

Kaguya pun dengan cepat berlari menuju kearah hanabi.

"C-cepat sekali" batin hanabi terkejut karena sudah melihat kaguya berada didepannya.

Buaagh... sebuah tendangan berhasil mendarat diperut hanabi membuat dirinya terlempar cukup jauh.

"Hanabi, sialan kau-...a-apa"teriak hinata dan terkejut sama seperti hanabi melihat gerakan kaguya yang sangat cepat.

Buaagh... sebuah pukulan membuat hinata terlempar sama seperti hanabi.

Dua kakak beradik tersebut sudah sama-sama sekarat akibat serangan musuh.

Tap... kaguya dengan cepat sudah berada diantara hanabi dan hinata yang masih terkapar. Kaguya pun mencekik ke dua leher absolute tersebut.

"U-ugh, uhuk...uhuk"ringis kedua gadis tersebut memegang lehernya masing-masing agar bisa terlepas dari cekik kan kaguya.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar menarik, aku menantikan pertarungan yang lebih baik lagi dari ini, aku akan kembali lagi kesini dan kalian harus siap"bisik kaguya ditelinga dua bersaudara tersebut dan melempar hinata dan hanabi dengan kasarnya.

Bruuuk… tubuh mereka berdua pun ambruk ditanah dengan kasarnya. The silver group pun mulai melangkah kan kakinya pergi meninggalkan dinding negara hi membawa naruto.

"J-jangan bawadia, k-kumohon ... hiks... NARUTO-KUN..."teriak hinata memohon agar naruto tak dibawa pergi.

"Naruto-san" batin hanabi menangis secara diam sambil memukul tanah, karena tidak bisa menolong diriku yang dibawa oleh the silver group.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA…**

semua pasukan yang terluka akibat insiden pembantaian massal sebelumnya sedang dirawat oleh pasukan medis yang dipimpin oleh shizune, wanita tersebut sedang merawat dua orang saudara yang terdiam kaku.

"Hinata-san sekarang giliranmu, tahanlah sedikit ini cukup menyakitkan"ucap shizune ketika akan menyuntikkan alat suntik kelengan kanan hinata, tapi gadis yang dipanggil itupun hanya terdiam kaku mengalami rasa takut dan bersalah yang luar biasa.

Shizune pun sudah selesai menghentikan aktivitas mengobati hinata. Shizune pun pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Kreeiit...ckck. pintu pun ditutup kembali.

"Oh, tsunade-sama, sakura-chan, sasuke-kun. Ada apa.?" Tanya shizune yang terkejut melihat tiga orang yang sudah menunggu dirinya.

"Shizune-san, Bagaimana keadaan hinata-senpai dan hanabi-chan?" Tanya sakura khawatir.

"Dia sudah dalam keadaan aman untuk saat ini, tapi mentalnya mengalami penurunan yang drastis. Mereka berdua mengalami trauma yang luar biasa"ujar shizune.

"Begitu ya"gumam sakura pelan.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ucap shizune meninggalkan sakura dan sasuke, tsunade pun hanya mengikuti shizune pergi.

Tap... sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak gadis berambut pink tersebut.

"S-sasuke-kun" gumam sakura pelan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku yakin senpai dan hanabi akan segera pulih dengan cepat" ucap sasuke menenangkan sakura.

"Hem... sasuke-kun" jawab sakura sedikit lega.

**Ditempat musuh.**

Ruangan gelap dengan tralis baja yang mengurung pria bersurai kuning masih dalam keadaan pingsan, beberapa saat menunggu akhirnya orang itu pun tersadar dari pingsan nya.

"Hmmzz... d-dimana aku?" Gumam ku pelan.

"Kau sudah bangun anak muda?" Tanya seseorang berjas putih dengan kacamata.

"K-kau siapa dan dimana kita?" Tanya ku kembali karena masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kita ada di markas the silver group, bisa dibilang kita ini sebagai tahanan mereka?" Jawab pria itu.

"T-the silver group, SENPAI, HANABI" teriak ku baru sadar dan mencoba meraih pintu tahanan.

"JANGAN LAKUKAN- ARRRGHHH... teriak ku kesakitan karena pintu penjara dan tralis penjara yang mengurung kami dialiri medan listrik yang kuat.

Tubuh ku pun tersungkur ketanah dengan kasarnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa anak muda?" Tanya pria itu.

"P-panas sekali...tatai, sebenarnya apa yang menghalangi penjara ini?" gumam ku.

"Ini medan listrik bertegangan 100.000 volt, penjara ini dibuat khusus untu para tahanan orang yang menggunakan blaze" ujar pria itu.

"Jadi blaze tidak akan bisa digunakan disini maksudmu paman?" tanya ku memastikan.

"Benar, boleh ku tahu nama mu siapa anak muda?" Tanya pria itu.

"Oh a-aku naruto, namikaze naruto" jawab ku.

"A-APA KAU BILANG, apa aku tidak salah dengar, jadi kau anak namikaze minato-san dan uzumaki kushina-san" jawab pria itu terkejut sambil mencekram kedua bahuku.

"H-hem, m-memangya kenapa, paman?" Tanya ku bingung.

**Malam hari di akademi KHS.**

Hujan salju turun dengan tenangnya, bulan desember menandakan bahwa salju mulai menghujani Negara hi, dua orang sedang mencoba keluar dari dinding negara hi menggunakan mobil salju. Secara diam-diam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan hinata senpai, hanabi-chan?" Tanya pria berambut raven kepada dua orang tersebut.

"Jangan ikut campur, kami akan pergi menolong naruto-kun" ujar hinata dengan dingin sambil membawa beberapa senjata api.

"APA KALIAN TAK MENGERTI LAWAN KITA SIAPA SENPAI, KENAPA KAU SANGAT KERAS KEPALA, SENPAI. HAH?" bentak sasuke sudah tidak tahan melihat kelakuan hinata dan menarik kerah baju hinata.

"LALU AKU HARUS DIAM SAJA DAN MENUNGGU KEMATIAN ORANG ITU, ITU SANGAT MENYAKITKAN BAGIKU, KAMU MANA MENGERTI SASUKE-KUN" jawab hinata dengan nada tinggi juga dan melepaskan tangan sasuke dari kerah bajunya.

"Senpai-onee-sama" panggil sakura dan hanabi yang memohon agar tidak berkelahi dan memisahkan kedua orang tersebut.

"Kamu tidak akan mengerti, tidak akan mengerti sasuke-kun, hiks... a-aku gagal melindunginya, a-aku gagal membuat dia menjadi kuat semua itu membuatku benar-benar marah dan lemah ketika kami berdua dipercundangi oleh mereka, a-aku bersumpah akan membunuh the silver group dengan t-tanganku sendiri tanpa ampun ke mereka, jadi jangan coba menghalangi aku" ujar hinata menangis melampiaskan kemarahan nya melalui ucapan nya.

"Onee-sama" gumam hanabi yang khawatir.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut dengan mu, aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan shishou ku pergi begitu saja, sedangkan diriku hanya melihat saja senpai bertarung seorang diri melawan mereka" ujar sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu yakin?" tanya sakura khawatir sedangkan sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Hah, aku juga ikut" jawab sakura menghela nafas pasrah lalu tersenyum.

Hinata yang mendengar itupun benar-benar terkejut dan senang.

"A-arigatou sakura-chan, sasuke-kun" jawab hinata senang.

"yokatta, onee-sama" batin hanabi senang melihat kakak nya mulai kembali bangkit begitu pun dirinya.

"Kalau begitu kita segera bergegas pergi" ujar hinata.

"hai" jawab sasuke dan sakura bersama mengikuti hinata masuk kedalam mobil salju.

"Naruto-san, bertahanlah kami akan datang menyelamatkanmu" gumam hanabi.

**Sang murid ikut membantu untuk menyelamatkan seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi sang guru hidupnya, apakah akan berhasil misi penyelamatan tersebut.**

**SAMPAI JUMPA DICHAPTER DEPAN, JAA…**


	12. Chapter 12

"Naruto-san, bertahanlah kami akan datang menyelamatkanmu" gumam hanabi.

**MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK. **

**ANE MAU MELANJUTKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA …**

***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

**DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA YOSHIKI … **

**(AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA NARUSE-SAN)**

**PAIRING : HINA X NARU. HANABI X NARU**

**RATED : T+**

**GENRE : ACTION, SUPER POWER , FANTASI, SLICE OF LIFE,ANGST, ECHI.**

**WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

**CHAPTER 12 : there is no turning back in my dictionary (part 2)**

Hari pertama, 01.00 AM.

Empat orang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya ditengah salju yang cukup lebat, semua nya terasa sepi dan hanya terdengar suara ricuh angin alam.

#mimpi_on

Sosok pria yang dicintai hinata muncul secara tiba-tiba didepan matanya.

"N-naruto-kun, benarkah kamu naruto-kun, a-aku senang sekali melihatmu kembali dengan selamat. ayo kita pulang bersama, yang lain nya sudah menunggu kita semua. Yah.!" Ujar sang kakak kelas mengulurkan tangan kanan nya kepada pria yang dicintainya.

"Senpai, maafkan aku" jawab ku dengan pelan sambil membalik kan badan ku melangkah kan kakiku pergi menjauhi hinata.

"C-cotto matee, naruto-kun kamu mau kemana?" Tanya gadis itu khawatir sambil berlari mendekati ku dan mencoba menangkap tanganku.

"K-kenapa?" Gumam hinata terkejut karena saat menangkap tangan ku malah tembus dan pria blonde kuning itu pun mulai menghilang secara perlahan dan menjadi debu.

"T-tidak... tidak mungkin. NARUTO-KUN" teriak hinata memanggil namaku untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

#mimpi_off

"J-JANGAN PERGI" teriak hinata yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa senpai kenapa kau berteriak?"tanya sasuke yang langsung siaga.

"Benar senpai, ada apa?" saut sakura menanyakan keadaan hinata.

"A-aku... (grep sebuah tangan berhasil mendarat dipundak hinata).

"H-hanabi"gumam hinata.

"Onee-sama minumlah dulu, agar pikiranmu bisa sedikit lebih tenang" ucap hanabi menyuruh hinata meminum teh buatan nya, gadis tersebut hanya meminum teh itu dan mulai berbaring kembali.

"Tidurlah, perjalanan kita masih cukup panjang" ujar hanabi.

"Arigatou,hanabi" gumam hinata pelan lalu tidur kembali.

"Kalian berdua juga tidurlah" ucap hanabi.

"Hanabi-chan sendiri?" Tanya sakura.

"Aku akan tidur juga, sesudah memeriksa radar pengintai terlebih dahulu" jawab hanabi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami akan tidur kembali,oyasumi" ucap sakura.

"Hn, oyasumi" jawab hanabi meninggalkan ketiga orang tersebut dan memasuki kedalam mobil.

"Sasuke-kun kamu belum tidurkan?"panggil sakura pelan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya sasuke yang tidur menjaga jarak beberapa meter dari tempat para perempuan dengan posisi berlainan arah.

"Apa kita akan mati, m-maksudku apakah kita bisa menang dalam perang panjang yang sudah beratus-ratus tahun ini" ujar sakura dengan suara agak serak, sasuke yang mendengar itu pun langsung membalik kan badan nya dan melihat kearah sakura.

"Sakura, aku juga tidak tahu apakah kita bisa menang dalam pertarungan ini atau tidak, tapi aku akan melindungimu dengan sekuat tenaga dengan tangan ku kau adalah partner absolute duo ku" jawab sasuke dengan tenang sambil meraih tangan sakura dan mengenggamnya.

"E-eh, s-sasuke-kun" gumam sakura yang sedikit merona dan tersenyum hangat.

"Arigatou sasuke-kun" lanjut sakura bergumam pelan sambil menutup matanya untuk tidur sedangkan sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil.

HANABI POV.

Gadis berambut coklat itupun sedang melihat radar dan menghitung jarak tempuh yang akan dilaluinya nanti pagi.

"Untunglah aku memasang pelacak pada naruto-san pada saat itu" batin hanabi mengingat kejadian waktu yang lampau saat hanabi dan naruto latihan serta tanpa sengaja melakukan hal yang bisa dikatakan hubungan dewasa. Saat naruto mencium hanabi.

"E-EH… k-kenapa denganku" batin hanabi bergurutu merona dan malu sendiri mengingat kejadian itu.

"Ayo fokus hanabi kamu harus menolong naruto-san. Aku yakin dia masih selamat dan setelah itu aku... aku akan mengungkapkan semua perasaan ku padanya" lanjutnya dengan sedikit air mata yang mengalir dan menghapusnya kembali dengan tangan nya sendiri.

Dinding negara hi.

04.00 A.M.

Diruangan kantor kepala sekolah. Wanita paruh baya berambut kuning sedang menulis dan tanpa sengaja mengingat kejadian penyerangan dinding yang dilakukan oleh the silver group.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan mereka menangkap naruto, lalu kakek dan madara-san tidak kembali sejak mereka keluar dinding. Apa ini ulah mereka juga" batin tsunade berpikir dan berhenti menulis.

Tap... tap... tap...langkah kaki seseorang dilorong sekolahan dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri ruangan kepala sekolah, brak pintu pun dibuka dengan kasarnya.

"S-SUMIMASEN T-TSUNADE-SAMA, RUANG 104 HYUUGA HINATA DAN HYUUGA HANABI. TIDAK ADA DIRUANGANNYA" ujar iruka tersenggal-senggal.

"APA" gumam tsunade terkejut.

Tap... tap... tap... seseorang yang lain pun datang keruangan tsunade dengan tergesa-gesa.

"G-GOMENASAI, TSUNADE-SAMA. UCHIHA SASUKE DAN HARUNO SAKURA, juga telah menghilang" ujar guy.

"A-apa mungkinkah mereka" batin tsunade kesal.

"Siapkan anjing pelacak panggilkan tim pelacak" ujar tsunade.

"Hai" jawab guy dan iruka bersama dan meninggalkan ruangan tsunade.

SKIP TIME.

Pelacakan dilakukan oleh tim yang dipimpin oleh kakashi, mencari-cari dan anjing pelacak kakashi menemukan suatu petunjuk.

Woff...woff bunyi gonggongan dari anjing kakashi membuahkan hasil.

"Tsunade-sama kemarilah"panggil kakashi, tsunade pun menghampiri kakashi bersama beberapa orang.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya tsunade.

"Benar mereka meninggalkan dinding tadi malam kearah barat laut kalau dilihat dari cuaca yang bersalju seperti ini kemungkinan mereka menepi disuatu tempat. Karena tidak mungkin menggunakan mobil dengan keadaan seperti ini bagi mereka untuk pergi. Jadi bagaimana keputusan anda.

Tsunade pun terdiam sejenak dan mulai berbicara.

"Tim penyergap dan tim pelacak carilah mereka berempat dan bawa mereka kembali dengan selamat, jika mereka membangkang... habisi mereka" ujar tsunade melangkahkan kakinya dan membuat semua orang terkejut atas penyataan tsunade.

"C-cotto matte tsunade-sama apa itu tidak berlebihan, maksudku mereka semua adalah murid ku, mereka hanya murid sma bukan apa itu tidak keterlaluan?"tanya guy.

"Guy, mereka berempat adalah absolute duo terbaik yang bisa bertarung sampai akhir melawan the silver group, apa kau lupa" ujar tsunade menyuruh mengingat kejadian insiden dinding hi sebelumnya.

#flash_back_on

Semua guru dan tentara exceed terkapar dan terluka cukup parah akibat serangan the silver group. Tapi dua orang masih berdiri dengan tertatih.

"Kalian belum menyerah seperti yang lain" ujar kaguya yang memegang sabit emas.

"J-jangan remehkan kami berdua i-ini belum ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan latihan hinata-senpai. B-benarkan sasuke-kun" jawab sakura dengan bangga.

"Benar" saut sasuke juga angkuh.

"Oh, kalau begitu perlihatkanlah kemampuan terbaik kalian sekarang" ucap kaguya menantang sasuke dan sakura.

"Hiaaat..." teriak sasuke dan sakura bersama menyerang kaguya.

#flash_back_off

"meskipun pada akhirnya mereka juga kalah, tapi cara bertarungnya lebih baik dari kita semua dan semua murid di sekolah ini. Jika kamu tak menghentikannya dengan paksa maka kaulah yang akan terbunuh oleh mereka, makanya aku memberikan pilihan ini. Apa kau sudah paham guy. Kalau sudah paham persiapkanlah mobil untuk menyusul mereka, jika hujan salju ini sudah berhenti kita berangkat menyusul mereka, kalian paham" lanjut tsunade.

"HAI" jawab semua pasukan sedangkan tsunade hanya pergi meninggalkan semua orang.

NARUTO POV.

Aku pun mengobrol dengan senangnya, dengan orang misterius yang sebelumnya sangat asing bagiku.

"Begitu ya, aku tak menyangka hinata dan hanabi bisa berbuat hal itu kepadamu, kau memang laki-laki yang suka menduakan anak ku apa kau berencana menikah dengan kedua putri ku. naruto" ujarnya meledek diriku.

.

"E-eh. b-bukan begitu, soalnya anak mu itu selalu mengikutiku hiashi-san"jawabku malu sambil membuang muka.

(Greep Pundak ku disentuh olehnya).

"Kalau begitu tolong lindungi mereka berdua dengan seluruh kekuatan mu. Ini permohonan ku naruto maukah kau melakukannya untuk ku" ujar hiashi sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Arigatou. Naruto" ucap hiashi memeluk ku seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Eh...u-uhm" jawabku mengangguk.

"Ini" batin hiashi yang merasa aneh ketika memeluk ku.

"Naruto bisakah kau buka bajumu sebentar" ujarnya.

"U-untuk apa?" Tanya ku ragu.

"Cepat buka sebentar saja" perintah hiashi dengan sedikit memaksa aku pun hanya menurut dan membuka kancing baju sekolah ku satu persatu.

"Benar dugaanku" ucap hiashi yang terkejut melihat ku.

**Diruangan Khusus.**

Seseorang sedang merancang mesin untuk sebuah ambisi yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Dengan ini aku akan menjadi orang yang terkuat didunia ini,AHAHAHA.. " ujar wanita berambut putih tertawa akan haus kekuasaan. Sedangkan mayat-mayat orang yang dia percayai berada disekitar wanita berambut putih tersebut. menjadi saksi diamd yang tak mengetahui rencana mengerikan kaguya.

#tawa_jahat_maksudnya_kalau_gak_ngerti_kebangetan

#author_dilempar_pisau_sama_readers :v

Kembali ketkp cerita

**HINATA POV.**

07.00 AM.

Mereka berempat bergegas untuk pergi dengan segera.

"Ayo kita berangkat sekarang" ujar gadis berambut indigo.

"Hai" jawab sasusaku.

SUIIING... sebuah rudal roket mengarah kearah mereka berempat.

"Onee-sama, musuh mendekat" ujar hanabi yang melihat keradar

"Tch sial,sasuke-kun, sakura-chan"gumam hinata kesal dan memanggil sasuke dan sakura.

"Kami mengerti, BLAZE" teriak sasusaku bersama mengambil blaze masing-masing secara bersamaan

HUUUSSTT… Sebuah kepulan asap muncul dengan banyaknya dan terkikis menghilang oleh angin memunculkan pedang dan tombak telah muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Hanabi kita pergi sekarang" ujar hinata.

"Hai" ujar hanabi memacu mobilnya untuk pergi

"Semuanya kita pergi" ujar gadis berambut coklat memegang perseneling mobil dan menancap gas nya dengan tinggi, mereka bertiga pun menaiki mobil tersebut yang berada dibagian bak belakang.

BREEEM… BREEM… SROOOK… salju pun berhaburan akibat gas mobil yang cukup tinggi. Mobil pun melaju dengan cepat ditengah salju yang cukup tebal. Sebuah roket mengarah beberapa ratus meter diatas kami.

"JANGAN HALANGI KAMI" teriak hinata menebaskan serangan pedangnya kearah roket yang mengarah kearah mereka berempat.

DUAAAAR… ledakan besar terjadi. Membuat hanabi harus menghindari ledakan tersebut, mereka bertiga pun mau tidak mau terjatuh akibat goncangan mobil yang melaju tidak seimbang membuat mereka bertiga terjatuh.

"I-tatatai, g-gomen sa-, Eh apa ini" gumam sasuke meminta maaf dan tanpa sengaja sasuke memegang dada sakura.

"KYAAA… SASUKE-KUN NO BAKA, PLAK" teriak sakura marah.

SKIP TIME.

Mereka berempat berhasil melarikan diri dengan selamat. TAPI…

"HEE… Sasuke-kun, kamu ini ternyata diam-diam mencari kesempatan ya tadi" ucap hinata membuka obrolan sambil bermuka polos dengan tawa meledek.

"Senpai jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, kenapa aku ditampar aku kan tidak sengaja, sakura" ujar pria berambut raven tersebut sambil memegang pipinya yang ditampar rekannya.

"Hmpph, aku tidak mau bicara lagi denganmu" jawab sakura melipat keduaa tangannya didepan dengan kesal sambil membuang muka.

"Ehhh,… aku minta maaf, tolong dimaafkan ya. Ini bukan kesalahanku, ini kesalahan hanabi yang membawa mobilnya tidak benar" ujar sasuke mencoba mencari alasan.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" jawabnya ketus.

"Eh, ayolah tolong maafkan aku" mohon sasuke.

"TI-DAK A-KAN" jawabnya lebih ketus.

Bla… bla… bla… sasuke dan sakura masih ribut dengan sengitnya.

"Tunggu aku naruto-kun" batin hinata.

"aku akan segera menolongmu naruto-san" batin hanabi.

Batin kedua gadis bersaudara itu secara bersama.

**DUA ORANG GADIS BERSAUDARA YANG MENYUKAI SATU PRIA.**

**Sampai jumpa dichapter depan jaa…**


End file.
